De Separaciones y Reencuentros
by Anna Haruno
Summary: .:Cap. 11 UP:. Los sentimientos de Yoh son un caos lo cual lo lleva a hacer cosas que lastiman a Anna.Ella,por su parte,trata de entenderlo,pero cuando él se va,todo cambia. Las cosas ya no serán iguales para ninguno.
1. Y todo dio inicio

hola chikos, este es mi segundo fic ke publico aki asi ke espero ke no sean muy rudos. Este fic, esta escrito en segunda persona(y seguira asi) asi ke espero ke les guste y esta escrito usando a los personajes de yoh y de anna asi ke hay caps ke estaran completament escritos usando a cualkiera de ellos dos, pero x lo general uso a los dos en el mismo cap, este primer cap es d prueba para ver si kieren ke espcifike a kien estoy usando o no.

Los caps no son muy largos pro tratare de irlos alargando poco a poco, y hem pues bueno no m keda mas ke decirles ke x fa m djen reviews!!! T.T jajaja no, mas bien era ke disfruten d este fic ke tratare de dar lo mjor de mi en el (aunke los rewiews no vendrian nada mal XD)

**Nota:** este fic no nacio asi por que si, este fic fue inspirando en otro, de nombre "**RESET**" de la autora Hana Dawn, aclaro, sólo fue inspirado, dado que "**RESET**" tmb esta escrito en segunda persona. La trama es totalmente mia ñ.ñ. Y si se les es posible, les recomiendo ke lean "**RESET**"

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap1.- Y todo dio inicio**

Han pasado los años y tú te haces la misma pregunta¿por qué?……

¿por qué esto¿por qué aquello?…no importa lo que sea, siempre empieza con, por qué, y últimamente te has preguntado el por qué, a tus 18 años sigues obedeciendo las órdenes de aquella que te apoyó en el Torneo de Shamanes el cual, por cierto, no pudiste ganar, y hasta ahora no has logrado conseguir esa respuesta. Cierras los ojos. Respiras hondo. Escuchas su voz, la cual te grita……

-¡¿Yoh Asakura, hasta cuando dejarás de ver el cielo?!- te enojas, sin embargo eres alguien respetuoso, así que, sin buscar problemas le respondes a regañadientes.

- Perdón­­­- sigues en lo tuyo. Ella se enfada aún más.

- Me muero de hambre ¡haz rápido la cena!

- Si ya voy- le respondes con pesadez. Después te paras y entras a la casa. La escuchas suspirar, y te preguntas que estará pensando……

Después de gritarle ves como tu prometido se para sin ganas y como entra a la casa. Suspiras……¿por qué? De la nada, esa pregunta se dibuja en tu mente.

-¿Por qué, por qué le tuve que gritar de esa manera?- te preguntas y vuelves a suspirar

Después de meditar un poco esta pregunta entras en la casas con el propósito de dirigirte a tu cuarto, pero antes pasas por la cocina.

Te asomas sigilosamente y lo ves preparando la cena sin muchas ganas. Realmente es un chico guapo, piensas. Sonríes y das la media vuelta. Retomas el camino hacia tu cuarto y te sumes en tus pensamientos. Subes las escaleras sin fijarte donde pisas, en este momento te importan más otras cosas que saber donde pisas.

En una de esas pisas mal un escalón, por lo cual, pierdes el equilibrio. Tratas de agarrarte de algo. No puedes. Lo sabes, la caída es inevitable. Sueltas un grito, el cual es ahogado por los golpes que cada escalón te da.

Caes al suelo, y al momento escuchas la preocupada voz de tu prometido, quien después te carga. No sabes que te dijo, no lo entendiste. Te sientes mal, la espalda te duele, todo se ve lejano y sientes la sangre de tu frente. Ves a tu prometido mover sus labios. No escuchas nada, ves borroso, dejas de sentir tu cuerpo y después…obscuridad.

Te encuentras muy tranquilo en la cocina preparando la cena. No tienes ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, es tu obligación, la cual te tiene harto. Has olvidado la razón por la cual te habías molestado minutos atrás, y tú sigues tranquilo. Escuchas un grito que te hiela por completo. Sabes de quien es.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejas de hacer lo que estas haciendo y sales corriendo. Llegas a las escaleras y ves horrorizado como tu prometida cae por ellas. Quieres ayudarla, pero no puedes, tu cuerpo no responde, estas paralizado. Ves como su cuerpo golpea los escalones y tan pronto cae al suelo, recuperas tu movilidad.

- ¡Anna, Anna!- gritas desesperado, después la cargas. Un hilo de sangre recorre su frente. Ella no te responde.

- ¡Anna, por favor, responde!- suplicas antes de que la chica cierre sus ojos. Una lágrima recorre silenciosa tu mejilla. La abrazas con fuerza.

Abres los ojos y te levantas con trabajo. Registras el lugar en el que te encuentras y te das cuenta que es tu habitación. Te duele la cabeza, así que llevas una mano a ella. Sientes algo suave que la rodea, es una venda. No entiendes por que la traes.

Los recuerdos de aquel día llegan de golpe y logras entender que es lo que pasa. Escuchas pasos que se dirigen a tu habitación. La puerta se abre lentamente. Te fijas quien es, es él, te tranquilizas.

- No sabía que ya habías despertado- te dice con una gran sonrisa. Tú solo lo ves. La duda te asalta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – no puedes terminar la pregunta, él te interrumpe.

- Tres días – te sorprendes.

- Fue una suerte que un doctor se encontrara pasando por aquí en ese momento, no sabía que hacer, me asusté, pensé que podría perderte – te sonrojas, pero logras disimularlo.

- Gracias – ahora, el sorprendido es él – Por haberte preocupado por mí.

Se sonroja. No encuentra que decir, así que solo sonríe. Pasan unos segundos, él da media vuelta. Se dirige a la puerta. Antes de que la alcance le hablas.

- ¿A dónde vas?- él da media vuelta y te ve.

- Abajo, a hacer el desayuno- responde. Asientes con la cabeza y con un gesto le dices que vaya. Él sale y detrás suyo cierra tu puerta.

Sales del cuarto de tu prometida y tan pronto cierras su puerta te dejas caer pesadamente en la pared. Suspiras. Sientes como si un gran peso se te quitara de encima. Te sientes aliviado. El estrés que habías sentido en estos últimos días por fin desaparecía. Ves al techo por un momento, cierras los ojos y sueltas un quejido algo pesado mientras bajas la cabeza. Abres los ojos y te encaminas a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Bajas desganado.

Al mismo tiempo que te sentiste aliviado te sentiste presionado. Saber que tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te diga, no te hace mucha gracia, sin embargo no te quejas. Llegas a la cocina y escuchas la puerta de tu prometida abrirse y seguidamente cerrarse. Sueltas un suspiro que parece más un quejido. Sabes que va a bajar. Escuchas sus pasos. Sientes su presencia detrás de ti. Te volteas, la ves, ella te ve. Silencio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – te pregunta

- No sé – respondes – no tengo ni la menor idea

Los dos guardan silencio. Sin decir nada ella se retira. Pasan unos cuantos segundos, frunces el seño, sabes que si no haces algo rápido de desayunar ella te va a gritar. En ese momento un pensamiento pasa por tu mente¿por qué no se pudo haber quedado inconsciente más tiempo?

Sacudes tu cabeza tratando de alejar esa pregunta; sin embargo no se va y tus pensamientos se dirigen a esa dirección. Te preguntas qué habrías hecho si ella se hubiese quedado inconsciente más tiempo. La respuesta no tarda en llegar a tu mente. Habrías podido comer lo que quisieras, hacer lo que quisieras, pero más importante, podrías haber sido libre de manejar tu vida a tu antojo.

Por tales pensamientos decides al final no hacer nada, después de todo no eres su gato. Además ella se puede preparar el desayuno por si misma.

Sales de la cocina. Te la encuentras. Te pregunta como vas con el desayuno, tú le respondes que no lo vas a hacer. Ella se enfada y te replica que tiene hambre. Le respondes que no te importa, que si tiene hambre que se haga el desayuno sola, que tú ya estas harto de obedecer todo lo que te dice.

Sin esperar su respuesta sales de la casa. No sabes por que, pero en ese momento no pudiste controlarte a ti mismo, solo dijiste lo que pensabas sin importarte si pudiera ser hiriente o no.

**Fin del capítulo 1. **

bueno este es el primer cap, espero ke les haya gustado ñ.ñ y pliz, djen reviews asi podre saber en ke puedo mejorarlo D


	2. Sin vuelta atrás, el inicio de una nueva

hola chikos,después de unn ratto me vuelvo a aparecr y esta vez traigo conmigo el segundo cap. de esta entrega. Espero ke este cap les gusto tanto como les gusto el otro o hasta mas. En este cap aparece un personaje que jugara un papel crucial y del cual les preguntare si tambien quieren ke escriba puesto ke en planes futuros su prespectiva no entra en juego XD. Bueno, pues, los dejo leer

**Nota:** este fic no nacio asi por que si, este fic fue inspirando en otro, de nombre "**RESET**" de la autora Hana Dawn, aclaro, sólo fue inspirado, dado que "**RESET**" tmb esta escrito en segunda persona. La trama es totalmente mia ñ.ñ. Y si se les es posible, les recomiendo ke lean "**RESET**"

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap2.- Sin vuelta atrás, el inicio de una nueva vida…**

Caminas varias cuadras. Realmente no tienes ganas de regresar a tu casa. No después de lo sucedido. Sigues caminando hasta que llegas al centro. Lo recorres por varias horas sin prestar atención a tu alrededor.

El ambiente se torna frío y tú ni siquiera llevas tu abrigo en ese momento, es más, ni siquiera llevas dinero para comprarte uno y no piensas en regresas a tu casa. Analizas tus posibilidades, podrías ir con tu amigo enano, pero...le podría avisar a ella que estas con él. Podrías regresar a Izumo, pero no traes dinero contigo. Rayos. Realmente te encontrabas en un aprieto.

Una voz familiar te saca de tus pensamientos. Te sientes aliviado, con esa persona podrías resolver tu problema además de que ni siquiera le diría a nadie que estas con él.

- Horo Horo– te volteas para saludar a tu amigo.

- Yoh, que sorpresa verte– el niño de pelos azules se ve feliz de verte.

- Si lo mismo digo– devuelves su saludo– ¿dime, que estas haciendo aquí?

- Estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme.

- ¿Y tu casa?

- Lo que pasa es que vengo a continuar mis estudios aquí en la capital, pero primero tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme, de hecho pensaba ir a tu casa¿por cierto que haces aquí?

No respondes. Tu amigo te nota algo frustrado. Te pregunta que si no quieres ir a un restaurante de comida rápida, preferiblemente uno de hamburguesas. Le respondes que no tienes dinero. Él te dice que eso no importa, que él paga. Le agradeces y se van. Una vez en el restaurante, le cuentas todo a tu amigo. Él te escucha con atención, te comprende. Te da su apoyo y de paso un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ambos se ponen de acuerdo. A la mañana siguiente tú irías a tu casa por tus cosas y por algo de dinero, para que así ambos pudieran rentar un departamento.

Pasan la noche en un hotel. En la mañana te saltas las clases del día para ir a tu casa por tus cosas. Las recoges y te pones a buscar departamento junto con tu amigo. Hayan uno, se alegran. Van a la prepa donde estudias. Pides una transferencia al turno diurno, se te es dada, y de paso, el peli-azul se inscribe en el colegio a la misma hora que tú. Ambos dejan la escuela, ahora viene lo difícil…encontrar un trabajo para poder pagar la renta del departamento.

Se tardan todo lo que resta del día en encontrar trabajo. A duras penas lo logran. Regresan al departamento rendidos, sin embargo felices: encontraron un departamento donde vivir y un trabajo para poder mantenerse. A los pocos minutos te quedas profundamente dormido.

Cuando salió de la casa no te preocupaste mucho. Pensaste que regresaría después de unas cuantas horas; no sabías que te encontrabas muy lejos de la realidad. Para cuando comenzó a anochecer tus preocupaciones crecieron. Llamaste al enano de su amigo y preguntaste por él. Su amigo te respondió que no sabía nada de él desde hacia ya varios días. Después de eso le colgaste sin darle explicaciones.

Pasaste la noche con gran angustia. Cuando despertaste tenías la esperanza de que hubiera regresado a la casa durante la noche. Pasaste por su cuarto y abriste la puerta, pero no se encontraba ahí. Te asustas. Tratas de tranquilizarte pensando que de seguro te lo encontrarías en la escuela. Te vas hacia alla.

Cuando llegaste a la escuela lo primero que hiciste fue buscarlo. Nada, eso fue lo que encontraste de él, nada. Ni su presencia pudiste encontrar. Pasó el día y saliste de la escuela. Corriste hacia tu casa con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí. Te equivocaste no estaba ahí. Pasaste a su cuarto y notaste algo extraño…sus cosas no estaban.

El alma se te calló a los pies. Se había ido de la casa, esta vez en serio. Normalmente cuando se desaparecía lo hacia por un par de horas, pero siempre regresaba. Ante tu desesperación mandas a unos cuantos espíritus a buscarlo. Cuando regresan te informan que no pudieron encontrarlo. Sin poder contenerte caes al suelo de rodillas derramando amargas lágrimas.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llega hasta ti. Detienes tu llanto un momento creyendo que es él. Tratas de limpiar tus lágrimas y sales lo más rápido posible hacia allí. Tu estómago da un vuelco…tu mente te ha jugado un juego, todo esta tal cual lo dejaste al llegar de la escuela. Caes al suelo nuevamente. No entiendes qué es lo que sucede con él, no entiendes por que reaccionó así el día anterior, no entiendes que es lo que sucede. Sigues lamentándote hasta caer la noche.

Apenas amaneció, abriste los ojos. Miraste a tu alrededor, no te encontrabas en tu cuarto, te encontrabas en otro lugar. Después de unos cuantos segundos recordaste todo lo sucedido. Volteas a tu derecha y ves a tu amigo aun dormido. Miras tu reloj, ya casi es hora de entrar al trabajo. Despiertas a tu amigo. Tú te metes a bañar mientras él prepara el desayuno.

Ya en el baño, ordenas tus pensamientos, y más que nada tus sentimientos. Te sientes confundido, sigues sin comprender el por que reaccionaste de esa manera aquel día. Dejas que el agua se lleve tu confusión. Sales del baño, el desayuno ya esta. Es el turno de tu amigo de bañarse, mientras tanto, tú lavas los platos del desayuno.

Sigues pensando en lo ocurrido. La duda te asalta. Te sientes confundido. Tus sentimientos te aturden, ya no sabes si realmente la quieres o la aborreces. Tu amigo sale del baño. Ambos se alistan y se dirigen a su trabajo, el cual es de meseros en un uno de los mejores cafés de la ciudad.

Es su primer día, y vaya que les va bien. Además de atraer a la gente, en especial a las chicas, les dejan muy buenas propinas por sus buenos servicios. Termina su primer día de trabajo. Ambos se encuentran muy satisfechos. Corriendo regresan, a la que ahora es su casa, y se cambian lo más rápido posible a sus ropas escolares. Con el tiempo contado llegan a la escuela, al turno diurno. Pasan las clases. Regresan a su casa. Hacen su tarea y se duermen. Tendrán que acostumbrarse, después de todo, ahora esa será su vida.

Despertaste esa mañana con los ánimos por los suelos. Apenas y probaste bocado. Fuiste a la escuela, pero solo tomaste tres clases. Después te saliste y decidiste caminar un poco. Pasaste por un café donde creíste ver a tu prometido. Regresaste, pero no había nadie, creíste fue tu imaginación, pero ¡que equivocada estabas! Si hubieras entrado lo hubieras visto, sin embargo no lo hiciste, preferiste seguirte, como es tu costumbre. Pasó el día, y seguías sin saber nada de él. Regresaste a casa y te encerraste en tu cuarto tal cual lo hacías cuando niña. Parecía ser que regresabas a esos días de soledad.

**Fin del capítulo 2. **

Y he aki el segundo cap terminado, y la razon del x ke horo horo y no otro es muy sencilla, pues cuando estaba pensando a kien de los amigos de yoh iba a meter y kien era el mas apato pues vuala, él resulto ser le mas apto para este fic XD tal vez, a lo mejor, en caps futuros saque a alguien mas, no lo se, todo depende d ke diga mi mentesita lok XD

Agradezco a las personas ke m dejaoron review la vez pasada y espero ke esta vez sean mas personas, neta denme animos, este fic m esta gustando y espero ke tambien a ustedes, despues de todo ustedes son kienes tienen la ultima opinion y se creen ke debo mejorar en algo, diganmelo, todo comentario es bienvenido

Acerca del tercer cap, no su cuando lo vaya a subir, es ke le tengo ke adelantar al fic para no atrasarme y la vdd no escribo muy seguido XD y tambien espero que sea un poco mas largo que este cap, no lo se, ya veré.


	3. La vida continua, el primer reencuentro

hola chikos,he aki el cap. 3, un cap. ke me gusto mucho escribir y ke tmb me gusto como kedo pues, siento ke se dan muchas emociones y muchas deciciones cruciales en los personajes puesto que los llevaran a grandes cambios. Pliz, dejen reviews!!!!!! me ayudan mucho a seguir, x cierto, no c ke tan largo sea esta cap comparandolo con el anterior, ke ciertamente m kedo mas corto ke el primero, asi ke si kieren ke los caps sean mas largos x fa diganme en sus reviews. y sin mas pues...los dejo leer y espero ke este cap les guste.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap 3.- La vida continua, el primer reencuentro...**

Pasaron dos meses y ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a ver. Él peli-castaño disfrutaba de su vida al lado de su amigo. Le era difícil seguir su rutina diaria, pero el tener compañía lo hacía más ameno. Mientras, tú estabas aprendiendo a vivir sola y lo más importante, estabas aprendiendo a salir con otros chicos. En una de las tantas citas que últimamente tenías, tu chico te llevó uno de los mejores cafés de la ciudad. Al mismo café donde tu ex- prometido trabaja con su amigo.

Te quedaste de ver con el chico el día que faltaron a clases, a las diez de la mañana. Ese día, en especial, te veías muy bien. Llevabas puesta una minifalda negra, una playera de tirantes blanca, botas negras. Tus accesorios eran pocos, pero vistosos: un collar negro con un dije en forma de gota en color oro, y un brazalete del mismo color.

Te encontraste con tu cita. El chico te miro embobado por unos segundos muy incómodos. Después reaccionó y te llevó a aquel café. Ambos entraron como si nada al lugar, escogieron una mesa y se sentaron. Comenzaron a platicar. Les dejaron las cartillas y vieron que iban a pedir. Una vez tomada la decisión mandaron a llamar a uno de los meseros.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó una voz familiar.

- Yo…un chocolate frío y…unos bizques – pediste.

- Para mí, una malteada de vainilla y…una orden de pan francés – terminó de pedir el chico, el mesero se retiro.

Ambos siguieron platicando. A los pocos minutos llegó su orden. Ambos comieron animadamente. Acabaron y pidieron la cuenta, esta les llegó, el mesero se retiró. Lo volvieron a llamar, este se llevó la cuenta ya pagada y regreso con el cambio y por primera vez, en todo lo que estuviste en el café, volteaste a ver a aquel que los estuvo atendiendo.

Todo tu cuerpo se paralizó. Esa era la primera vez que lo veías a los ojos después de dos meses. Te sonrojaste sin poder evitarlo. Esa mirada siempre te causaba la misma sensación de nerviosismo. A pesar de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, seguía igual. Su mirada no había cambiado en nada, era la misma mirada cálida que siempre te cautivaba.

Saliste del café con tu acompañante, aún roja. Vaya, ese había sido un momento muy incómodo, pero, te aliviaba saber que el chico se encontraba bien, al menos sabías donde podías encontrarlo.

La viste entrar al café acompañada. En ese momento te invadieron los celos, mas no lo sentiste. Al parecer tu amigo se percató y te tranquilizo. Tú como buen amigo se lo agradeciste, y por azares del destino te tocó atender la mesa de la chica que dos meses antes era tu prometida, bueno en realidad seguía siéndolo, ya que oficialmente ninguno de los dos había roto el compromiso. Es más ni tus papás ni tus abuelos sabían sobre su situación.

Sin tener más remedio, aceptaste la mesa y tomaste las órdenes. Todo el tiempo que atendiste te fue imposible quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica. Se veía mejor de lo que recuerdas, y muy en tu interior deseabas ser aquel chico que se encontraba acompañándola.

Te pidieron la cuenta. Tú se las llevaste preguntándote si la chica se daría cuenta de tu presencia y no, no lo hizo. Te retiraste un tanto decepcionado. Te volvieron a llamar para avisarte que ya estaba pagada la cuenta.

Tú la recogiste, cobraste y llevaste el cambió, y por fin la chica volteo a ver al que estuvo atendiéndolos, y se topo con tu mirada. Al verla te fue imposible mirarla como antes. Con esa mirada que sólo le dedicabas a ella, llena de ternura. Ella se sonrojó. Tú le sonreíste con cariño. Después ambos chicos salieron del café.

Sin saber por que, pero en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, tú te sentiste como hace tiempo no te sentías, te sentiste vivo. Sentiste como si hubieras recuperado una parte de ti que habías perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tu amigo notó tu gran felicidad y por lo mismo no dejó de molestarte en todo el día.

Llegaste a tu casa aun aturdida por lo sucedido en el café. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que él te miró de esa forma que te fue imposible no sonrojarte, cosa que a tu cita no le agradó. Te reclamó, por supuesto, después de todo, hasta tú lo sabes, los celos son poderosos.

No dejaste de pensar en eso en todo el día, te sentías feliz, incluso pensaste en que aún había oportunidad; sin embargo, por como estaban las cosas entre ustedes...podría no haberla. Te decepcionas al pensar eso, realmente quieres volver a su lado, pero quizás, él no quiera.

"Vaya que me he vuelto débil," te dices a ti misma, "Antes no me hubiera importado," exacto, antes, pero ahora….la cosa era diferente, realmente le amabas pero no estabas segura de si él sentía lo mismo por ti.

"Tonta," piensas, "Te preocupas demasiado por lo que él piensa¡preocúpate más por ti! Después de todo, él fue quien te abandono, no viceversa."

Es cierto, así son las cosas, él te abandonó, no tú a él, acéptalo. Ahora es cuando puedes reiniciar tu vida sin él, hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer, incluso salir con los chicos que te interesan, después de todo eres bastante popular entre los chicos.

Sonríes, no suena mal la idea. Después de pensarlo detenidamente tomas tu decisión, apartir de ese momento te olvidarías de él para siempre. Tienes toda una vida por delante, no puedes estar lamentándote por un hecho así, tienes que vivir aceptando todo lo pasado, no te queda de otra, además, hay muchos peces en el mar.

Solo hay una cosa que te molesta, él se llevó dinero que tenían ahorrado, y lo poco que queda no te alcanzará para mucho tiempo, no tienes otra opción, tendrás que buscar trabajo, y pronto. Miras el reloj, ya es tarde, mañana lo harás.

Suena el teléfono. Contestas, es tu mejor amiga, tiene problemas. Te pide que se vean en el parque del centro. Tú aceptas. Cuelgas y sales al instante. Te tardas un poco en llegar ya que vives un poco lejos del lugar.

Al llegar, te encuentras con tu amiga. Al verte ella se suelta a llorar encima de ti. Le preguntas que le pasa, ella te responde que hay problemas en su casa, que necesita tu ayuda. Le propones sentarse en una banca, ella acepta. Encuentran una y se sientan. Ella sigue llorando. Esperas a que se tranquilice un poco.

Cuando lo logra le pides que te explique que es lo sucede. Ella lo hace, tú escuchas sin interrumpirla. La entiendes, y la consuelas diciéndole que pasas por una situación semejante. Le propones que ambas busquen trabajo para ayudarse y le ofreces un techo donde quedarse hasta que lo encuentren. Ella acepta, eso sí, le dices que después de encontrar trabajo busquen un departamento que puedan compartir, ya que tu casa se encuentra muy lejos del centro.

Llegan a tu casa, le ofreces algo de comer, ella lo niega, no tiene hambre, pero aun así le obligas a tomar un té, aunque sea. Ella termina aceptando, sabe que contra ti no puede. Platican un poco más, ya es tarde, tienen que dormir, mañana será un día pesado, faltarán a clases por buscar trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse, hasta tu amiga lo admite, vives muy lejos del centro.

Se suben a dormir más tranquilas ambas. Te preguntas que estará haciendo él en esos momentos¿estará durmiendo o estará haciendo otra cosa? Sacudes tu cabeza, "esta será la última vez que piense en él," te dices. A los pocos minutos caes en un profundo sueño. Mañana será otro día, mañana iniciarías con tu nueva vida.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

Bueno, esto fue el cap. 3 y que mas les puedo decir, es un cap. ke m gusta mucho, x cierto si se confunden a la hora de leer y no saben cuando inicia la part d anna o d yoh diganme y yo las divido para el proximo cap. ke x cierto ya stoy escribiendo y en cuanto termine lo publico.

Y pido de nuevo, pliz dejen reviews nada les cuesta pikr un botoncito!!!!!! jajaja x ke si no recibo al menos 3 no subo el cap 4 (jajaja bueno, no llego a tanto, si lo subo pro dejen reviews!!!) y como creo ke no m keda nada mas ke decirles...pues mata ne!!!!


	4. Y el destino entra en accion

locos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aki toy d regreso con el cap 4 y gommene x la tardanza pro psss soty en examenes y psss como ke no he podido avanzar mucho XD pro psss logre terminar este cap, y aki sta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de hiroyuki takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap. 4.- Y el destino entra en acción…**

Mientras la chica duerme, tú te encuentras tratando de resolver los difíciles problemas aritméticos que el profesor de matemáticas dejó de tarea ese mismo día. Por más que lo intentas, no entiendes nada, y eso en cierto modo te frustra, y además, no tienes a nadie a quien preguntarle: tu amigo esta igual que tú, llamarle al enano es mala idea, muy mala de hecho y llamarle a ella, primero muerto, tu espíritu acompañante lleva más de 600 años muerto así que queda totalmente descartado, excepto en las tareas de historia. Podría ser a alguien del trabajo, pero ya es muy tarde y llamarlos a esas horas por algo así no vale la pena, mejor que te ayuden mañana.

Bostezas, dejas el lápiz a un lado, agarras la libreta y la avientas dentro de tu mochila. Le dices a tu amigo que te vas a dormir. Él no contesta, está muy concentrado en sus problemas, que a decir verdad, él se encuentra peor que tú pero aún así no le dices nada acerca de tus planes para el día siguiente. Te divierte ver cuanto tiempo se tarda en darse por vencido o en pedirte ayuda.

Al minuto lo escuchas gritar de desesperación. Ríes a lo bajo. Cuentas 3...2...1...

"¡Esto es imposible!" Lo escuchas gritar. Ríes aun más fuerte. Él entra a la recámara, te ve riendo y te reclama. Le dices que tú también te rendiste y que mejor mañana pides ayuda. Él te ve, suspira y dice que tienes razón, que ya mañana él también pedirá ayuda, después de todo ya sabe a quien le va a preguntar. Sonríes, lo ves con malicia.

- ¿Es a ella, no es así? – le preguntas tratando de no reírte.

- ¿Qué, qué quieres decir? No sé a que te refieres – te responde tu amigo en un tono nervioso.

- Vamos, no te hagas, ella es buena en matemáticas¿no?

- No sé qué quieres decirme – lo sabes, trata de evadirte pero le será imposible ya que el as que tienes bajo la manga le hará confesar.

- Elle ya me dijo que le gustas.

- ¡¿En serio?! Vaya hombre, que buena noticia.

Tú amigo no podía ocultar su felicidad. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Verlo así te hizo sentir feliz y al mismo tiempo melancólico. Por más que lo desearas no podías olvidarte de todos los momentos felices que pasaste con ella, quizás no sonreía muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacia cautivaba tu corazón. Y ese pensamiento era especialmente fuerte ese día, después de haberla visto entrar en el café acompañada de alguien más.

- Yoh – te llamó tu amigo – Yoh¿estas bien?

Reacciones, lo ves. Te mira preocupado

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas? – lo sabes, tu amigo no ha olvidado tu expresión al ver que la chica entraba esta mañana acompañado por otro al café donde trabajan¿y cómo lo haría si no te dejo de molestar sino hasta que entraron a la escuela?

- Es que, te quedaste callado y te veías triste. ¿Seguro qué estas bien¿No será qué...? – sabes a donde se dirige, no te gusta a donde quiere llegar.

- Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar – lo cortas, la verdad es que no querías hablar de eso, y menos por que ese día la chica y tú se habían encontrado.

Se acaba la conversación. Ambos se meten a sus futones y se duermen. No tardas mucho en conciliar el sueño. Extrañas imágenes vienen a tu mente: tú con ella, otro con ella, tú saliendo con alguien más, tus amigos celebrando algo, un cementerio, una iglesia y él...tu hermano gemelo.

Sueñas con ese momento en que todo se torno obscuridad, en el que sentías como tu respiración se iba acabando poco a poco y las manos de ese sujeto apretando con más firmeza tu cuello condenándote a un frío eterno. Te mueves, quieres gritar y no puedes. El frío aumenta, tu respiración es ya casi nula, todo te da vueltas. Crees vas a morir cuando despiertas sobresaltado, bañado en sudor. Ves el reloj: son poco más de las 2:00 am.

Te diriges al baño para lavarte la cara. Una vez ahí contemplas tu reflejo. Estas pálido y ¿quién no lo estaría después de haber tenido semejante pesadilla? Tratas de tranquilizarte alejando todas esas imágenes de tu mente, en todo caso no tiene sentido alguno que pienses en ellas, después de todo, lo que ocurrió aquella vez ya quedó en el pasado. Así que eso ya no te concierne y ella, ella ya no forma parte de tu vida por más que lo quisieras negar, además¿no habías sido tú quien había terminado con su relación? Y sólo por esto, no tienes derecho de quejarte.

Regresas a tu futón con la esperanza de poder dormir sin soñar cosa que logras. Caes en un profundo sueño hasta la mañana siguiente que tu amigo te despierta por que ya se les hace tarde. Llegan corriendo al trabajo con todo y mochila de la escuela. Al entrar sus compañeros los miran extrañados por las mochilas. Antes de que les pregunten algo, entre los dos explican el por que las traen.

Al saber sus razones, dos de sus compañeros se ofrecen a ayudarlos. A ti te ayuda un amigo, y a él…esa chica que tanto le gusta. Entre el trabajo y la tarea se les va el tiempo y cuando menos se dan cuenta es hora de irse al colegio. Se despiden y se van.

Mientras el chico trabaja, tu amiga y tú se encuentran buscando trabajo (vaya la ironía) y al mismo tiempo un departamento. En su búsqueda pasan por el café en el que el chico trabaja. Miras dentro del lugar buscándolo, pero no está. Te decepcionas, tu amiga te ve, te pregunta que si no quieres entrar a tomar algo. Rápidamente le respondes que no, que será luego, que tienen muchas que hacer. Con esto la logras convencer de que sigan, ella sabe por experiencia que cuando dices no es no.

Por lo que restó del día, siguieron en su búsqueda de trabajo y departamento. En su último intento antes de rendirse logran encontrar departamento, mas no trabajo, así que decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. Llegaron a la que sigue siendo tu casa por ahora. Ya ambas habían acordado que en la mañana empacarían sus cosas para cambiarse de una vez y no esperar tanto tiempo.

No tardas en dormir y cuando menos te das cuenta ya es de día. Abres los ojos con trabajo pues sientes que los tienes pegados con pegamento o algo parecido. En tu lucha por abrir los ojos completamente te llega un dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina, es el desayuno. Como por arte de magia logras abrir los ojos al instante en que te llega ese dulce aroma; sin embargo aún tienes sueño.

Bajas las escaleras sin mucho ánimo, te diriges al baño y te lavas la cara para refrescarte un poco. Luego te diriges a la cocina, tu estómago te exige alimentos. Al llegar ves a tu amiga preparando panques. Al verla ahí te decepcionas muy en el fondo de tu corazón, quizás sea por que esperabas verlo a él preparando el desayuno y no a ella.

La mirada que te había dedicado el día anterior aun seguía en tu interior abriendo esa herida que tanto quieres olvidar. Sacudes la cabeza, tratas de olvidar esa sonrisa. Te lo habías prometido a ti misma después de llegar de tu cita, no volverías a pensar más en él. Pero al parecer tu corazón deseaba todo lo contrario.

Aprecias a tu amiga y valoras mucho su compañía, en cierto modo te hace menos pesada la carga que, creías, no llevabas contigo hasta ese momento. Los sentimientos que guardas aún hacia él te siguen perturbando muy dentro de ti.

Tienes ganas de llorar, mas eres fuerte y no lo harás, aparte no quieres preocupar en vano a tu amiga. Respiras hondo y te concentras en olvidar su recuerdo o en pensar en algo más que te distraiga por un rato.

La voz de tu amiga llamándote, más bien gritándote, desde la cocina logra distraerte. Entras y le dices de mala manera que no te grite. Ella te responde aguantándose la risa que no sabia que ya habías bajado y que para la próxima te aparezcas antes de que grite y que si no te gusta esa propuesta que mejor te toca preparar el desayuno a ti.

Siendo sinceros, no te agrada mucho su última propuesta así que le prometes avisarle que ya estás presente antes de que te grite. Sin decir más, te sientas en la mesa esperando al desayuno. No esperas mucho tiempo, pues tu amiga lleva unos cuantos minutos preparándolo antes de que tú llegaras. Desayunan con afán. Hoy necesitaran bastante energía ya que encontrar trabajo no será tarea fácil.

Acabando con sus alimentos se arreglan y salen. Buscan toda la mañana sin éxito. A medio día toman un descanso para comer algo ligero. Se recuperan y continúan su búsqueda. No es sino hasta las cinco de la tarde que logran encontrar su trabajo que, paradójicamente es en el mismo café en el que trabajan los dos amigos.

Ante la idea de trabajar en el mismo café que el chico te pone nerviosa. Te preguntas que harás si te lo encuentras alguna vez o si sus turnos de trabajo son los mismos. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que les ha dicho el dueño acerca de sus horarios, aceptas el trabajo. Al llegar a la casa preguntas a tu amiga como esta su itinerario. Te ve sorprendida.

. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? – te pregunta un tanto molesta. No es común que no escuches lo que te dicen.

- No, perdón – te disculpas. En otras circunstancias le hubieras contado las razones del por qué tu falta de atención.

- Nuestro turno es el de la tarde, así que en la mañana podemos ir a la escuela sin ningún problema.

- Ah – contestas un tanto decepcionada. Esperabas poder coincidir con el chico.

**Fin del capítulo 4. **

Y como veran, el destino los kiere juntos pro la autora(osea yo) no!!!!!!!! jajajaja x ke a esta pareja aun le falta mucho x pasar, su regreso no será tan fácil jejeje y psss ke les puedo decir, a este fic tmb le falta mucho, d hecho aun no c como c vaya a terminar, asi ke si tienen ideas, psss estas son bienvenidas XD

En cuanto al cap 5. psss ya tengo la idea pro necesito tiempo y la vdd la prox semana no voy a tener, prometo que ahora ke salga d examenes lo empiezo a escribir, asi ke PACIENCIA. Y agradezco a las personas ke c tomaron la molestia d dejar un review ñ.ñ

Y pido de nuevo,dejen reviews nada les cuesta pikr un botoncito y escribir aunke sea "no me gusta tu fic" no importa, acepto todas las opiniones, asi ke dejen un review no sean malos!!!!!! jajaja x ke si no recibo al menos 3 no subo el siguiente cap. (jajaja bueno, no llego a tanto, si lo subo pro dejen reviews!!!) y como creo ke no m keda nada mas ke decirles...pues mata ne!!!!


	5. Pensamientos o sentimientos

Ke onda!!!! y heme aki de nuevo con otro cap mas XD sip, creo ke m tard mas d lo usual pro ya ke Uñ.ñ...XD y psss mejor no dmoro y los djo ya para leer.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de hiroyuki takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap. 5.- Pensamientos o sentimientos…**

Te encuentras muy tranquilo tomando notas, algo no muy común en ti, de lo que dice el profesor de la materia en turno. Te motiva la idea de que pronto se acabarán las clases para irte a descanar cómodamente de una vez por todas. No ha sido tu mejor día.

Hoy te tocó atender más mesas de las que acostumbras y por ende recibiste más propinas de las acostumbradas. Pero, eres alguien a quien le gusta tomar las cosas con calma y hasta cierto punto con pereza, así que haber atendido más mesas de las que acostumbras requirió más de la energía necesaria, según tú.

Sigues anotando, ya sin prestar atención a lo que garabateas en tu cuaderno. Y cuando menos te das cuenta tu pluma ya escribió el nombre de esa chica. Lo ves hipnotizado, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hayas visto. La tristeza te invade furtiva, haciendo que una lágrima recorra solitaria tu mejilla para al fin, impactarse sobre la tinta borrando parte del nombre.

Te sientes mal, muy mal. Todo este tiempo la has extrañado demasiado como para poderla olvidar. El sufrimiento que llevas contigo todas las noches es insoportable. Te doblegas ante su peso sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin hacer quejido alguno, sin luchar por superarlo o deshacerte de él. La verdad es que ya no puedes seguir con esto. Necesitas verla, tenerla entre tus brazos, besar sus labios. Necesitas saber que aún es tuya, que todavía nadie te ha remplazado en su corazón.

Toca la campana de fin de clases. Guardas tu libreta en tu pupitre. Metes la tarea a la mochila y te vas. Cuando te topas con tu amigo le avisas que pasarás por el parque. Que necesitas pensar un poco. Él, con tan solo verte te entiende, te da todo su apoyo, y te dice que cuando llegues a casa ya tendrá lista la cena.

Le agradeces y te vas antes de que tu fortaleza te traicione. Llegas al parque derramando ya varias lágrimas. Cierras los puños. Tienes una enorme necesidad de golpear algo, lo que sea, no te importa que golpees siempre y cuando puedas desahogarte un poco.

Miras a tu alrededor, sólo hay árboles. No te importa esta hecho, te acercas a uno y le asestas un buen puñetazo. Te duele mas no te importa; ese dolor no es nada en comparación con el dolor que sientes al pensar en ella. Le sigues golpeando hasta que tu puño te implora piedad. Te duele demasiado, está muy lastimado de tanto golpear la corteza del árbol en busca de un consuelo que no logras obtener.

Te dejas caer de rodillas al suelo. Lo golpeas con todas tus fuerzas hasta que tu puño no puede soportar más el peso de tu sentir. Dejas caer lágrimas en la hojarasca que se ha manchado con la sangre que emana de tus nudillos.

Gritas como nunca antes lo habías hecho, creyendo que sólo así podrás desahogar ese maldito sentimiento de amargura que te ha molestado tanto tiempo. Ahora es cuando te das cuenta que el haber callado tus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo sólo haría la carga más pesada.

Quieres salir huyendo, ir a buscar resguardo, ir a donde sea que puedas ser tu mismo, sin pretender que nada te importa o que todo estará bien. Por primera vez deseas no ser como eres, poder decir todo lo que piensas, no preocuparte por los demás. En fin, deseas con todo tu corazón poder encontrar tu propia felicidad.

Sigues derramando varias lágrimas hasta que tus ojos no pueden dejar escapar ni una más. Te levantas del suelo y te diriges al pequeño estanque que se encuentra al centro del parque. Te ves reflejado es su cristalina superficie, jamás te habías visto en ese estado: tus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tu ropa manchada de polvo y tierra, tu cabello bastante más desarreglado de lo normal y tu puño aún sangrando.

Decides lavar tu herida y cubrirla con un pañuelo que traes en tu mochila. Seguidamente lavas tu cara para borrar un poco los indicios de la tormenta que te sacudió. Tu ropa no tiene remedio, la tendrás que meter a lavar llegando al departamento, por suerte tienes otro uniforme.

Las estrellas ya han aparecido sobre el firmamento de la negra noche. Es hora de encaminarte a donde vives, seguramente el peli-azul se encuentra preocupado. Caminas pensando en lo que harás de ahora en adelante. Después de esto ya no podrás soportar más el quedarte callado, cosa que puede extrañar demasiado a aquellos que te conocen. Decides pedirle consejo a tu amigo cuando llegues ya que él no es de esas personas que se quedan sin decir nada cuando algo no les parece o cuando se sienten molestos, tristes, o demás estados de ánimo.

Cuando menos te das cuenta ya has llegado al departamento. Abres la puerta y entras en él. Avisas que has llegado sin mucho ánimo. Tu amigo te recibe diciéndote que si tienes hambre la cena ya esta lista. No hace falta que te pregunte que pasó, tu apariencia dice demasiado, eso sí, te regaña por la herida que te ocasionaste en el puño y no te deja comer hasta que la haya curado debidamente.

En lo que comes le platicas al muchacho cómo te has sentido desde el día en que te saliste de la pensión para nunca más regresar. Te cuesta trabajo hablar sobre eso pero logras, con cierto esfuerzo, abrirte ante tu amigo.

Mientras cuentas tus penas él te interrumpe de vez en cuando para aclarar ciertas cosas y así pueda él decirte su punto de vista. Cuando acabas con tus alimentos acabas de expresarte por completo, claro sin olvidar que también le pides su ayuda. Suspira, te ve, se para de la mesa, se dirige a la cocina y regresa con un poco de té para ambos y unas cuantas galletas.

Todo lo que haces es mirar a tu amigo. Te hartas de que no te diga nada y le reclamas. Él te mira con dureza. Se vuelve a sentar, toma un sorbo de té y comienza a hablar.

- Eres un grandísimo idiota – te dice. Le reclamas, él te calla – Sí eso sentías¡¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste a nadie, ni siquiera a Amidamaru?!

Guardas silencio, es cierto, ni siquiera tu espíritu acompañante sabía, hasta ese momento, acerca de tus sentimientos.

- Desde ahí estas mal. No deberías cargar con cosas que sabes que no puedes soportar. Siempre le has exigido demasiado a tu persona, siempre guardas tus pensamientos para ti mismo causándote un gran daño sin darte cuenta. Eso no es justo para los que te quieren y aprecian, si algo no te gusta simplemente dilo, no te pongas a pensar en si vas a lastimar a alguien o no, eso sólo te hará sentir peor. Tú me lo acabas de decir, que quieres buscar tu propia felicidad, eso implica decir lo que piensas, porque sólo así las personas que te rodean te podrán comprender mejor – lo miras confundido; él interpreta tu mirada – Al comprender a los demás puedes comprender qué es la felicidad para ellos. Por tu manera de ser, lograste comprendernos a todos nosotros y así lograste brindarnos un poco más de felicidad, porque sabías que era lo que queríamos y eso nos brindaste, olvidándote por completo de tu propia felicidad. Siempre fue así, aunque nos dijeses que querías convertirte en el Rey Shaman para llevar una vida sin complicaciones, siempre te preocupaste más por otras personas y he aquí el resultado de eso. Te cerraste a ti mismo y sólo decías las cosas que queríamos escuchar y aunque nos dijeses algunas veces tus pensamientos realmente nuca nos dijiste cómo te sentías con respecto a ellos. Creíste que así estaba bien, pero no. Piénsalo un poco.

Ahí se acaba la conversación. Tu amigo se levante y se retira de la mesa dejándote solo. Piensas en lo que te dijo y te das cuenta de que sus palabras son muy ciertas. Siempre te preocupaste demasiado por la gente que te rodeaba al grado de olvidarte de ti. Preferías no contradecirlos para no hacerlos sentir mal y sin darte cuenta ese acto te llevaría a todo lo que has estado viviendo. Meditas un poco más hasta que tu cuerpo te exige ya descanso. Te retiras a dormir. Tu amigo ya esta en su futón profundamente dormido, mañana le darás las gracias

**Fin del capítulo 5. **

Bueno pues este fue el cap. 5, si lo c, es muy corto, pro m gusto mucho, es uno d mis favoritos hasta el momento, pues deja ver mucho de lo ke siente y piensa Yoh(ke d hecho es mi personaje favorito de todo SK). En cuanto a Anna, no tengo ni las mas remota idea de cuando vuelva a aparecer.

En cuanto al cap 6. yo lo estoy escribiento y tmb pinta para ser solo de Yoh y tmb uno d los mas fuertes, ke sino el mas fuerte tmb hasta el momento. Del cap. 7 tgno una idea, todo dpnd d como trmine el cap. 6. pro mjor no les adelanto nada y los djo con la intriga.

Contestando a sus reviews:

Nakontany: en cuanto a el sueño de Yoh, pues, si algo kiere decir, lo tendras ke descubrir. Lo d salir con alguien mas, no prometo nada, todo dependera de lo que el fic rekierea. De ke Yoh va a sufrir, va a sufrir y eso lo garantizo. Hao...si, tendra sus apariciones, pro aun no stoy segura d en ke cap. Ya tngo la situacion pro no el cap. asi ke creo ke va a faltar un tiempo para ke aparesca.

JanniDeathX87Xx: la forma de actuar de Yoh tiene su razon.

Vicky-chan15: cuando puse YohxAnna? si, ellos son los personajer principales x obvias razones,pro no recuerdo haber dicho ke fuera a ser un fic YohxAnna( y si,pro psss tngo mala memoria asi k me tendras ke recoradar cuando lo dije). Pero complazco, si va a ver caps. completamente dedicados al YohxAnna, cuales, no lo se, sera conforme avance la historia.

hannita asakura: Yoh como el malo d la historia? si lo ves desde otro punto de vista, realmente no lo és. y psss si, si van a estar juntos de nuevo,por un tiempo XD

Y pido de nuevo,dejen reviews nada les cuesta pikr un botoncito, acepto todas las opiniones, asi ke dejen un review no sean malos!!!!!! y como creo ke no m keda nada mas ke decirles...pues mata ne!!!!


	6. La obscuridad regresa

siento la tardanza, pero este cap, me costo mucho trabajo y x lo tanto hubo partes ke reescrini unas cuantas veces Uñ.ñ y x eso el retraso XD. Y psss, como les dije en el enterior cap, este tmb esta completamnt dedikdo a Yoh y tmb es el mas fuert ke he escrito hasta ahora.

Ya sin mas, los dejo leer, pues las advertencias ya estan dadas.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cap. 6.- La obscuridad regresa…**

Esa noche te fuiste a la cama más cansado que de costumbre. Los sucesos de ese día habían exigido más de ti de lo que podías aguantar. Tus fuerzas eran nulas así que apenas tocaste la almohada caíste en un profundo sueño.

Tu mente divagó un rato por varios sucesos de tu vida desde que tienes memoria, pasando por buenos momentos y otros no tanto. Poco a poco tu mente te lleva a esa pelea…Te encuentras flotando sobre el lugar donde se llevó a cabo tu última pelea dentro del continente de Mu. Ves a tus pies, te encuentras ahí, sin embargo ese que ves no es tu actual yo.

Te encuentras mirando al muchacho que eras cuando todo, o casi todo, estaba bien en tu vida. Peleabas por ti, por tus amigos y sobre todo por ella. Tenías sueños, ilusiones, metas que cumplir, aunque estas últimas no eran la gran cosa (vamos, que vivir sin hacer esfuerzo alguno no es una gran meta) y claro, aunque tuvieras tu opinión siempre en mente evitabas decírsela a alguien más. Detienes tu respirar y miras cuidadosamente esa pelea. Eres el espectador por primera vez de tu propia pelea.

Miras atentamente el inicio de la batalla. Ves como realizas tu técnica Byakkou y como él llama a su espíritu. En ese entonces no tenías ni las más mínima idea de dónde había sacado al espíritu que estaba a punto de utilizar y lo sabes por la mirada de "tu otro yo", como lo has decidido llamar. Él lo nota en su mirar y ríe cínico.

Recuerdas que fue ahí cuando lo comprendiste, su risa te dio a entender lo que pasaba…Habías llegado tarde, él ya se había apoderado de los Grandes Espíritus. Ahora podía invocar al espíritu que quisiera, e incluso crearlo, no había nada en el universo que se lo impidiera, al fin y al cabo, él era y sigue siendo el Shaman King.

Todo esto te hace sentir extraño ya que no estas acostumbrado a verte a ti mismo pelear contra alguien y mucho menos contra ese sujeto. Tragas saliva, ninguno de los dos se mueve, sólo esperan el momento indicado de atacar. Pasan los segundos, los cuales se te hacen eternos, para convertirse en minutos sin fin. Una rápida ráfaga de viento atraviesa el campo como avisando que ese es el momento indicado de dar inicio a una larga y exhaustiva lucha…

Ves como "tu otro yo" se abalanza contra él. Lo ataca, él responde. Tu otro yo recibe su ataque y por alguna extraña razón tu sientes todo el dolor que produce ese ataque. Se levanta, le vuelve a atacar y esta vez ese sujeto desaparece antes de que logre atacarle para aparecer frente de él. La sorpresa lo invade evitado que logre esquivar el puñetazo que aquel sujeto le da en el estómago.

Sientes como el aire se escapa de tus pulmones, sientes que te ahogas y de un momento a otro tu respiración se restablece. Ahora te das cuenta, el dolor sólo es momentáneo. La pelea sigue y por cada ataque que sufre "tu otro yo" tú eres el que siente el dolor que éste provoca mientras, cada vez, el dolor se va prolongando. Ves como cada ataque fallido termina en un contraataque acertado de ese sujeto.

El dolor ya casi es insoportable y es así que te das cuenta de tu pérdida de condición física. Aquella vez pudiste soportar todo el dolor hasta el extremo de que una persona normal hubiera muerto ya por la intensidad del dolor y ahora, que lo vuelves a vivir, sientes que el siguiente golpe acabará con tu existencia de una vez por todas

Sigues soportando todo ese dolor deseando morir ya. Un golpe tras otro, es todo de lo que tienes conciencia. Es tanto el dolor que estas experimentando que no te permite ver la batalla con claridad sólo, escuchar los gritos, jadeos y palabras que se sueltan el uno al otro y una que otra vez el choque de los ataques.

Cuando crees que ya no soportarás más tiempo así, todo se vuelve calma y el dolor desaparece. El rápido latir de tu corazón disminuye permitiéndote ver, por fin, lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla. Te paralizas. El sudor frío recorre tu cuerpo estremeciéndote por completo. Lo recuerdas, te estas acercando a ese momento en donde todo se puso en juego. Miras en completo silencio sintiendo como el miedo te invade poco a poco.

Detienes tu brusco respirar. La sorpresa te coge, aquel sujeto ha hecho su movimiento obligando a tu otro yo a soltar su arma. Un parpadeo y él ya está en el suelo, se para con esfuerzos mientras aquel sujeto ríe desmesuradamente..

- Acéptalo, jamás podrás ganarme. Tu debilidad te lo impide.

- Cállate – ordena tu otro yo amenazadoramente.

- Mírate, parado ahí, a punto de caer, a punto de perderlo todo. Tu vida está en mis manos, tú ya no representas ninguna amenaza para mí.

- Te dije que te callaras.

- Mph, ríndete. Mi victoria se declaró desde en el momento en el que decidiste renunciar al torneo. El sacrificio de tus amigos fue en vano.

Tus pupilas se contraen en ese momento. Un recuerdo tan amargo como doloroso recorre tu mente: "el sacrifico de tus amigos," sí, era cierto, aquella terrible batalla se había llevado la vida de todos y cada uno tus amigos y de tu victoria dependía el si podían regresar de la muerte o no. Y todo había sido tu culpa, siempre lo quisiste negar pero era imposible hacerlo. Por tu culpa habían muerto, una muerte terrible y todo para que tú pudieras alcanzar a aquel que se hacía llamar tu hermano mayor.

Ves a tu otro yo, se encontraba temblando, el mismo recuerdo corría por su mente y como no iba a hacerlo, si la muerte de todos ellos fue simplemente abrumadora. Aún lo recuerdas perfectamente, el último en mantenerse en pie había sido Ren. Él te había lanzado hacía la puerta que te separaba del trono del Shaman King pues ésta sólo se mantendría abierta durante unas fracciones de segundo, las suficientes como para que tú pasaras.

Y lo viste, completamente claro, como si estuviera pasando a no más de tres metros de ti considerando que ya habías cruzado aquella puerta, la manera en que la muerte se llevaba a tu último amigo. Gritaste su nombre con todo el dolor, el coraje y el sufrimiento que tu alma experimentaba en esos momentos. Esa forma de morir, nadie la merecía, ni siquiera tu hermano quien ya mucho daño había causado. Lloras junto con tu otro yo, tantos sacrificios constituían parte de la obscuridad de tu corazón, la cual creíste haber superado hasta este día, donde los recuerdos te atacan sin piedad.

Y entre tantos recuerdos, los más dolorosos son los que te atacan. Verlos morir uno por uno había robado gran parte de tus fuerzas pero había aumentado tu ira, la cual te mantenía en pie en contra de ese sujeto. Todo tu cuerpo tiembla ante las visiones que te atacan y en ese estado pierdes rastro de la pelea y es hasta que sientes tu cuello rodeado por aquellos dedos fríos que tu mente regresa a la batalla. Lo ves y te aterras. Aquel momento había llegado.

- Ves, eres débil, no vale la pena que sigas vivo – con cada palabra que sale de su boca tu vas tomando el lugar de tu otro yo, en fin, pasas de ser un simple espectador a ser el protagonista de la pelea – acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.

- No te dejaré ganar, no puedo – con esfuerzos esas palabras salen de tu boca, tu respiración se ve considerablemente reducida desde que ese sujeto aprieta con tanto ahínco tu garganta. Claramente se ven sus intenciones de matarte. Sientes como todo poco a poco se va tornando frío, todo se vuelve oscuridad y tu respiración se va acabando.

Pasan los segundos, algo anda mal. Las cosas ya no son como las recuerdas, tus instintos te lo dicen, algo esta mal, muy mal. Y los más probable es que no salgas con vida de esta. Sientes como sus dedos aprietan aún más fuerte. Tratas de moverte, tu cuerpo no te responde. La desesperación te invade ¿qué está pasando¿por qué las cosas cambiaron? No lo entiendes, simplemente no entiendes por qué si todo había estado ocurriendo como lo recuerdas, por qué justo en este momento las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente.

En tu desesperación rompes a llorar sin saber cómo lo lograste si se supone que todas tus fuerzas te han abandonado. Lo quieres negar pero todo te lo dice, tu fin está cerca y por más que quieras negarlo no puedes. Tu vida está por terminar y tus recuerdos inundan tu mente tal cual cascada llenando un río.

Miras tu vida pasar frente a ti, tus mejores y tus peores momentos, tus más felices y más dolorosos recuerdos. Todo, todo, absolutamente todo lo estás reviviendo pero, curiosamente, los recuerdos más dolorosos son lo que ves con mayor lentitud y los más felices pasan con mayor velocidad. Ahora es cuando empiezas a entender el por qué del cambió en tus recuerdos. No es que las cosas hayan cambiado por sí solas, es porque tú quisiste que así fuera.

Sí, así es, tu quisiste que ese momento cambiara porque, todo lo que deseas en estos momentos es la muerte. Te quieres morir, desaparecer del mundo, dejar de sufrir. Quieres acabar ya con tu existencia. La obscuridad te ha derrotado y lo reconoces. Esa obscuridad que creíste haber superado realmente sólo la habías bloqueado engañándote a ti mismo. Y ahora regresaba dejando caer todo su fuerza sobre ti.

Sigues llorando ante la inmensa impotencia que te ha invadido. Te odios a ti mismo por ser tan débil, por haberle dado falsas esperanzas a aquellos que te rodeaban, por haber creído que todo se solucionaría. Fuiste un tonto y no te diste cuenta. Tú sólo cerraste los ojos y dejaste que las cosas sucedieran sin si quiera poner objeción alguna. Eres patético, ahora lo reconoces¿de qué sirvió tan estricto entrenamiento¿de que sirvió tener amigos que te apoyaran? Si al final te estás rindiendo.

Vaya la ironía. Antes, creías que eras fuerte, que todo lo podías solucionar y ahora, no puedes salir de tu profunda obscuridad. No, no es que no puedas salir, es que no quieres salir. En verdad eres patético. Ahora entiendes la frustración de tu hermano y la razón por la cual quería acabar contigo. Si no hubieras sido tan ciego, ya habría ocurrido, y hace mucho tiempo.

Pero la pregunta ahora es ¿por qué nunca te diste cuenta de eso? Y la respuesta es sencilla. Antes la tenías a ella y por eso, pensabas de otra manera, por eso, no veías nada. Pero ahora, surgía otra pregunta ¿por qué cuando estabas con ella no te diste cuenta de todo esto? Dudas, es todo lo que todo lo que tienes ahora y entre más piensas en ello, más profundo caes en tu oscuridad.

Ya no entiendes nada, todo tu mundo ya no es lo que creías que era. Y quieres saber la razón de ello, pero entre más la buscas más te pierdes. Te preguntas si haber tomado aquella decisión fue lo correcto. Te das cuenta de que te estás perdiendo a ti mismo y te aterras pero ya no tienes la fuerza para continuar. Ya no quieres seguir, ya no quieres pelear contra la oscuridad, sólo te dejas rodear por ella esperando que acabe con tu existencia.

Te abandonas a voluntad propia, y mientras lo haces logras comprender porque tu obscuridad te ha ganado. Desde que saliste de la pensión, inició tu infernó. El no saber la razón del por qué la abandonaste, del por qué reaccionase así esa mañana, pero principalmente, era la razón de no saber el por qué de tus sentimientos y pensamientos ,la que te llevó a toda esa obscuridad. Varias lágrimas más recorren tus mejillas. Eres un tonto.

**Fin del capítulo 6. **

Y aki termino x ahora con Yoh, sip, sigue Anna y como soy justa, seran 2 caps. totalment dedicados a ella, asi ke diganme ke les gustaria leer acerca de ella¿kieren un lio asi como el de Yoh¿ kieren saber ke es de su vida como mesera¿ke kieren saber? asi ke mandes sus ideas y ya vere ke hago con ellas, si no hago lo ke se me venga a la mnt (la forma linda d decir "lo ke c m vnga en gana") XD

En cuanto al cap 7...ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero estoy un pokito atorada, asi ke creo ke m voy a tardar algo, pro espero para fines d mes ya tenerlo terminado. Este cap, es sorpresa.

Y pido de nuevo,dejen reviews nada les cuesta pikr un botoncito, acepto todas las opiniones, asi ke dejen un review no sean malos!!!!!! y como creo ke no m keda nada mas ke decirles...pues mata ne!!!!


	7. Y esta es tu vida

yee!! sigo con vida!! y este fic tmb! (bueno, mas o menos xD)

se ke llevo MESES sin publicar algo pero...desgraciadamente tengo un bloqueo de escritor y mis bloqueos tienden a durar DEMASIADO como podran darse cuenta...xD y tmb tnego otras cosas ke hacer asi ke...no, no voy a abandonar esto, me esta gustando como esta kedando xD.

y a decir vdd, ya llevaba rato con este cap terminado pero x floja y x otra razon no lo habia subido pero ke mas da, aki esta y tmb hoy subire el cap 8.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

**Cap. 7.- Y esta es tu vida…**

Ya nada es igual, todo lo que alguna vez creíste que iba a ser, ya no lo es. Desde que saliste de tu casa las cosas cambiaron. Llegaste a Tokio creyendo que tu vida no sería la gran cosa, es más, ya te estabas preparando mentalmente para lo que la chica rubia te pudiera hacer.

Claro esto no te molestaba mucho pues sabías que mínimo, tu amigo, te iba a acompañar en ese dolor. Sí, eso era algo que ambos compartían: el tener a una mujer que los tuviera bajo su merced. Él tenía a su prometida y tú, a tu hermana. Y lo peor era que ambas eran menores que ustedes. Ah, hasta cierto punto algo bastante patético y divertido a la vez.

Sí, las cosas no serían muy diferentes de cuando te quedaste con ellos. Ya esperabas las palabras de ella hacia él diciéndole que no podías quedarte por su supuesta mala condición económica, que muy en el fondo sabías no era cierta, así que tú para no quedarte afuera, te ofrecerías a hacer los quehaceres de la casa para ayudarles un poco. Nada nuevo, pero tus planes no contemplaban lo que sucedería al llegar a Tokio.

Te bajaste del último camión que quiso llevarte y te encaminaste hacia la Pensión En , imaginando ya la expresión que pondrían sus habitantes al verte. Mas, el haberte encontrado a tu amigo en medio de la calle, sin moverse, te sacó de tus pensamientos ¿Qué demonios se encontraba haciendo él en aquel lugar, a ese hora y sin un abrigo? Así que lo llamas para averiguarlo.

Se voltea, te ve y notas alivio en su mirada. Te pregunta el por qué estas ahí, tu le contestas como si nada y luego le preguntas qué hace ahí. Lo ves frustrado. Nunca lo habías visto así y eso te preocupa, razón por la cual lo invitas a comer algo. Él acepta, te tranquilizas un poco.

Ya en el lugar él te empieza a contar todo lo que sucedió y la razón del porque estaba en la calle. Lo escuchas atentamente y miras su forma de reaccionar ante lo que te está contando. Cuando te termina de contar lo ves mal, en serio mal. Y tú, como buen amigo, le ofreces un lugar donde quedarse, después de todo traes algo de dinero encima.

Pasan esa noche en un hotel y acuerdan lo que harán de ahora en adelante, pues no lo piensas dejar solo. Y así fue como todo dio inicio para ti. Todos tus planes cambiaron ese día, todo lo que tenías contemplado que sucediera, se cayó. Ya no podías dar marcha atrás, le habías dicho algo a tu amigo y ahora lo llevarías acabo. ¡Pobre iluso! No sabes lo que te espera.

Los primeros días fueron los más pesados, los siguientes fueron relativamente fáciles hasta que lograste acostumbrarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida. Pasaron los días y todo iba "normal", a pesar de su rutina diaria, realmente no había muchas novedades, ni aún siendo mesero.

Pasó un mes y veías que tu amigo poco a poco iba siendo el mismo de antes, mas algo le faltaba, su mirada ya no brillaba igual. Respecto a esto, te formulaste algunas teorías y todas iban al mismo punto: ella. Hasta para ti era fácil darse cuenta que eso era lo que le molestaba.

Pasó otro mes y oh, sorpresa, ella reapareció, y lo mejor, en el mismo café donde tú y tu amigo trabajan. La viste entrar con aquel chico y de inmediato volteaste a ver a tu amigo. Viste celos en su mirada y lo tranquilizaste con algunas palabras. Él te miró y te agradeció y tú como buen amigo(ja, si como no) le pediste al jefe de meseros que lo enviara a él, precisamente, a atender esa mesa, donde ella se había sentado., claro, sin que tu amigo se diera cuenta.

El jefe te miro confundido y tú muy divertido le dijiste que sólo lo hiciera, que podría ser que algo interesante pasara. Supones que el jefe vio tanta insistencia en tu mirada que prefirió no preguntar y hacer lo que le sugerías. Así viste como el chico se ponía pálido al escuchar que mesa sería la que atendería.

Pálido como estaba, el chico tomo las cartas y las dejó en la mesa donde se encontraba la chica. Lo viste decepcionarse cuando ella no lo peló, es más, ni se tomó la molestia de ver quien los estaba atendiendo. Y muy en tu interior te estabas muriendo de la risa. Y para peor, esta situación se repitió varias veces hasta que la chica se digno a mirar al que los estuvo atendiendo.

Cuando lo viste, te emocionaste. Pensaste que esa era la oportunidad de que todo se arreglara pero, te equivocaste. Sólo se miraron y no hicieron nada más. Cuando tu amigo regreso quisiste disculparte mas lo viste tan feliz que las ganas por molestarlo te ganaron, y no paraste de hacerlo en todo el día. Hubieras seguido en la noche, de no ser por los difíciles problemas aritméticos que les dejó ese día su profesor de matemáticas.

Ambos se encontraban tratando de resolverlos, mas, de plano, no lograbas entender nada. Te frustraste ante esto y, sin siquiera pensarlo, gritaste de desesperación, volteaste a tu izquierda y tu amigo ya no estaba ahí: de tan concentrado que estabas no te diste cuenta de cuando se fue. Te paras ya sin ninguna esperanza y te diriges hacia la recámara que compartes con tu amigo, sobra decir que es la única del departamento.

Al entrar, lo escuchas reír. Eso te molesta y le reclamas, él te calma diciéndote lo que tiene pensado hacer y de paso te hace una pregunta incómoda que quieres evadir y que por mala suerte te hace confirmar. ¡Vaya error de su parte! Cuando lo vuelves a ver, lo notas triste, melancólico. Te preocupas. Lo llamas, tratas de que te diga algo y todo lo que logras es que te corte.

Lo ves en sus ojos, no va a hablar más de lo que ya lo hizo, así que prefieres no insistir. Apagas la luz y ambos se meten en sus futones. Tardas en conciliar el sueño mas éste no te llega. Te encuentras demasiado preocupado por tu amigo como para poder dormir.

Sacudes tu cabeza, no puedes seguir así, tienes que dormir si es que lo quieres ayudar. Sabes que no será nada fácil, pero aun así lo quieres hacer. Él los ayudó muchas veces en el pasado y ahora es tu turno de regresarle ese favor, y esta es tu oportunidad.

Caes en un profundo sueño donde ves algunas imágenes un poco bizarras y una que otra un tanto inquietante, nada que no hayas soñado últimamente. Piensas en tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que las mezclas todas ellas en tus sueños, dando como resultado cosas medio extremas. Al principio te asustaste pero ya luego te acostumbraste. Hasta cierto punto te es divertido tener ese tipo de sueños.

Al día siguiente te despertaste un poco soñoliento, cosa sin importancia, y empezaste con la rutina del diario. Al llegar al trabajo, con ayuda de esa chica lograste terminar los deberes a medio hacer del día anterior. Bajo otras circunstancias te hubiera alegrado sobremanera que ella te ayudara, pero, tu amigo estaba primero que ella.

Poco a poco lo viste reponerse de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón sientes que la separación ya no le duele tanto sin embargo podrías no estar en lo correcto. Eso te da miedo porque no sabes lo que podría llegar a hacer. Sólo confías en que no pierda su cordura y en que, algún día, por fin diga lo que en verdad siente. No lo piensas presionar, eso es algo que él tendrá que decir en su debido tiempo.

Los días seguían pasando y tú lo veías raro, a veces lo veías deprimido y otras lo veías como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo podías sentir, sus sentimientos eran un caos total y él ya no podría retenerlos por más tiempo, eso, sabías que sólo conduciría a una parte. Y cuando eso sucediera, tú debías de estar preparado. No sabías como ni cuando pasaría, sólo sabías que cuando ocurriera, él necesitaría de todo el apoyo que le pudieras brindar.

Lo seguiste observando esperando ese momento, no lo deseabas, pero era inevitable y un día, ocurrió. Cuando se levantaron, lo viste triste, deprimido, y ya por experiencia sabías que esos días era mejor no decirle nada, que se recuperara él solo. No obstante, ese día, sería diferente a los demás.

Al llegar al trabajo, las cosas iban como de costumbre, saludaron a sus compañeros, marcaron su hora de llegada y tomaron las primeras órdenes de su turno. Continuaron así por un rato, bueno, casi todo el turno, pero poco antes de terminar ocurrió lo que desencadenaría su desgracia.

Se encontraba atendiendo la mesa de unas cuantas chicas, amigas entre sí, que habían ido a disfrutar de un rato de charla y de las delicias que el lugar ofrecía. Nada especial., eso pensaste tú en un inicio, pero, después notaste que una de ellas no le quitaba la mirada de encima a tu amigo. Observaste la escena por un tiempo, y notaste que no sólo ella se encontraba mirando a uno de los meseros, en este caso, tu amigo, si no que sus amigas miraban de vez en cuando a uno que otro de tus compañeros e inclusive a ti.

Te incomodaste, ya que sabías lo que eso significaba mas no te preocupaste mucho, al fin y al cabo, la política del lugar establecía que las o los clientes no podían tener un acercamiento directo con las meseras o los meseros sin la aprobación del jefe. Y eso sabías, era increíblemente difícil, por no decir casi imposible. Te tranquilizas y descartas por completo la idea que cruzó por tu mente hasta hace unos instantes pero se te olvida que últimamente la suerte no esta de su parte..

Sigues trabajando como si nada sucediera, es más, decides ya no prestarle atención a aquellas chicas ¡grave error! Si lo hubieras hecho hubieras podido impedir lo que se llevaría a cabo. Por esa decisión no notaste que una de las chicas, la que tanto veía a tu amigo, ya no estaba en su lugar, y lo notaste demasiado tarde.

Mientras atendías una orden desviaste tu mirada a la puerta de la cocina, donde viste a tu amigo y a la chica. Te paralizaste, lo que temías estaba ocurriendo. Decidiste acercarte sin que lo notaran, y aun si lo hubieran hecho tenías la excusa de la orden. Cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca alcanzaste a escuchar lo que la chica le decía a tu amigo. Con cada palabra tu corazón palpitaba con furor y tu respiración se detenía a momentos.

Volteas a vera tu amigo suponiendo que habría tristeza en su mirar, mas lo que viste no era tristeza. Lo que su mirar expresaba te conmocionó al punto de asustarte. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, era como si no pudiera sentir nada. Y con esa misma expresión le dijo algo, que no alcanzaste a escuchar, a la chica. E inmediatamente supiste que la estaba rechazando gracias a la expresión que ésta ponía.

El hecho de que la hubiera rechazado no te preocupaba. Te preocupaba más el hecho de que mientras lo hacia, su semblante no cambiará. Lo viste fijamente y el miedo se apoderó de ti; miraba hacia la nada con una expresión perdida. Sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, parecían muertos, e incluso en su postura mostraba la falta del deseo por vivir.

Te angustias al verlo así. No sabes qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza. No sabes si está triste, melancólico, indiferente, deprimido, simplemente no sabes. No logras hallar su estado emocional y temes que si lo intentas, puedas empeorar las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

En esa indecisión escuchas que le llaman; tiene que atender una nueva mesa, lo que te recuerda el pedido que dejaste pendiente. Lo miras caminar hacia la mesa que le fue asignada. No sabes si seguir preocupado o si tranquilizarte un poco, sólo sabes que al menos el trabajo lo mantendrá distraído por un rato hasta que lleguen al colegio.

Lo que retó del turno, pasó como siempre: sin novedades. Seguiste atendiendo mesas como siempre, aunque hoy te tocó atender más de las que acostumbrabas a atender en una jornada cualquiera. De ahí en fuera, todo seguía como siempre.

Durante ese tiempo estuviste observando a tu amigo a ratos y notaste que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa que sabías era falsa; sus ojos seguían sin expresar emoción alguna. Si la estaba esbozando era por simple imagen del café y por costumbre. Pues desde que lo conoces, siempre hubo una sonrisa en su rostro y hasta hora no conoces la razón exacta del por qué siempre esta sonriendo, tienes ideas del por qué lo hace, pero nada confirmado.

Terminan su turno sin contratiempo alguno y corren de vuelta al departamento para cambiarse a sus ropas escolares. Salen corriendo y como siempre llegan unos cuantos minutos antes de su primera clase por lo que no te da tiempo de hablar con él. Pero, ya lo harás en algún descanso, claro, si la suerte se pone de tu parte.

Pasan las horas y estás en tu última clase del día y por increíble que parezca, no encontraste un solo momento para ver a tu amiga. Es más desde que iniciaron las clases no has visto ni sus luces. Siempre que ibas a verlo algo se cruzaba en tu camino. Si no tenías que hacer esto tenías que hacer aquello y si no te entretenían con preguntas estúpidas. Parecía ser que entre más te esmerabas por ver a tu amigo, más te lo negaban así que al final terminas resignándote de verlo. Ya lo harás a la salida si algo no te lo impide.

Suena la campana de fin de clases y antes si quiera de que el profesor termine su clase, empiezas a guardar tus cosas en tu mochila sin fijarte en lo que hechas para dentro. El profesor se despide y deja el aula donde te encuentras. Estás dispuesto a seguir su ejemplo antes de que uno de tus compañeros te detenga sólo para preguntarte acerca de algo de lo que no tienes las más mínima idea: la tarea. Como puedes te lo quitas de encima y sales corriendo del salón.

Sigues corriendo por el pasillo esperanzado de encontrar a tu amigo mas no lo encuentras. Recorres medio edificio e incluso el pasillo donde sabes está el aula donde toma su última clase y no lo encuentras. Te diriges a la entrada principal del edificio; tampoco está ahí. Sales al patio y no lo ves. Llegas a la conclusión de que a lo mejor tu amigo ya se fue hacia el departamento.

Suspiras. Si sí es así, tendrás que alcanzarlo y si no, tendrás que esperarlo. Irías a buscarlo si estuvieras 100 seguro de que él ya se fue pero como no lo sabes, optas por esperarlo. Sigues caminando. La situación te frustra y la solución por la que has optado no te tranquiliza en lo absoluto y sin embargo es todo lo que puedes hacer.

Te detienes a la mitad del patio debido al presentimiento de que olvidas algo. Tratas de recordar qué es pero tus esfuerzos son en vano; sigues sin recordad nada. Te desesperas al ver la inutilidad de tus esfuerzos. Ten enfadas y prefieres continuar con tu camino, ya luego te acordarás de eso que estás olvidando. Si es algo relacionado con la tarea, ya te las arreglarás mañana y si no, pues, ya verás que haces.

Tan metido estás en tus pensamientos que no notas que tu amigo se acerca justo detrás de ti. Te das cuenta de esto hasta que él te llama. Reaccionas al instante al escuchar tu nombre y te volteas rápidamente. Lo ves parado como a medo metro delante de ti y lo notas raro. Sus ojos seguían sin expresar emoción alguna pero su expresión intentaba ocultar el hecho de que su fortaleza lo abandonaba. No sabes que decirle, las palabras no te fluyen y tu cerebro pareciera que dejaba de trabajar.

Abres la boca esperando que algún sonido salga de ella mas antes de que eso pase, es tu amigo el que habla. Te dice que quiere pasar al parque antes de ir al departamento, que necesita pensar. Lo miras entre asombrado y extrañado y como por arte de magia empiezas a hablar. Le dices que lo comprendes, aunque en el fondo sabes que eso no sea cierto puesto que sólo te puedes dar una idea de cómo se ha de sentir tu amigo. Y le das a entender que tiene todo tu apoyo. Él te mira, esboza una leve sonrisa, te da las gracias y continúa con su camino.

Lo ves marchar al tiempo de que un terrible sentido de impotencia llena tu ser. "Apoyar", eso es todo lo que puedes hacer por tu amigo en una situación como esta. Te sientes un inútil y te empiezas a cuestionar si estás haciendo lo correcto o no. Te preguntas si tomaste la mejor decisión el día que encontraste a tu amigo parado en medio de la calle sin saber que rumbo tomar. ¿Acaso no hubiera sido más pertinente haberlo llevado a su casa en lugar de arrastrarlo a la vida que ahora llevaban?

Ya no sabes qué hacer. No sabes si seguir con este juego o terminarlo de una buena vez obligando a tu amigo a enfrentar la causa de sus problemas. Si haces eso puede que todo se resuelva o que empeore. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionaría él al encontrarse nuevamente con ella. Y además no sabes donde pueda estar ella. Puede que siga en la pensión puede que no. Es más puede que ya ni siquiera este en Tokio.

¡Vaya dilema en el que te encuentras! Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes las cosas no mejorarán en absoluto. Lo sabes, lo mejor es no hacer nada por el momento. Algo dentro de ti te dice que hagas o no hagas nada, las cosas se pondrán aun más difíciles lo que te lleva a pensar en el encuentro que tuviste con tu amigo hace unos minutos.

La expresión de sus ojos y rostro eran incomprensibles. ¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos siguieran sin reflejar emoción alguna mientras que su rostro expresaba que ya no podía aguantar más? Todo lo que sabes es que no lo debes de seguir e irónicamente tampoco sabes por qué no lo debes de seguir.

¡Arg! Entre más piensas las cosas más complicada se tornan éstas y eso te está empezando a fastidiar. Después de todo pensar demasiado no es algo que hagas comúnmente así que mejor decides dejar de hacerlo e irte ya al departamento para preparar la cena que por cierto, no sabes que harás.

En el camino pasas por un supermercado y sin hacerte muchas preguntas entras en él. Recorres los pasillos de alimentos tomando cosas al azar. Al llegar a la caja ves todo lo que agarraste y no tienes ni la más remota idea de si los vas a utilizar o no pero aun así las compras. Llegando al departamento dejas las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y saliendo de ahí, avientas tu mochila a algún lado. Ya luego la buscarás. Por ahora necesitas de una buena ducha.

Te despojas de tus ropas antes de entrar al baño, agarras una toalla, la dejas cerca de la regadera, cierras de un portazo y enciendes la regadera. Te metes al chorro de agua que sale copiosamente de ésta sin importarte si el agua está fría o caliente. Todo lo que quieres es sentir el suave golpetear de las gotas contra tu cuerpo.

Intentas relajarte aunque sea tan sólo un poco. Presientes que la tormenta se desatará en cuanto tu amigo llegue a casa y prefieres estar relajado para cuando eso suceda. Te terminas de duchar en unos cuantos minutos. Cierras las llaves del agua y te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada. Hay algo que te está molestando sobremanera y no estás muy seguro de que es. Tienes una vaga idea pero no estás seguro de que eso sea lo que te molesta.

Dejas escapar un pesado suspiro. Te sientes cansado y hasta cierto punto fastidiado. Ya has vivido demasiadas emociones desde que llegaste a Tokio y ahora sólo quieres olvidarte de todo. Pero por más que lo desees, eso no va a pasar. Te prometiste a ti mismo que ayudarías a tu amigo sin importar qué y lo piensas llevar acabo sin importar lo cansado o fastidiado que estés.

Sales del baño envuelto en la toalla que previamente habías dejado cerca de la regadera. Te diriges al cuarto y te pones algo cómodo. Te diriges a la cocina aún con el dilema de que es lo que vas a cocinar y después de pensarlo unos minutos decides que es lo que harás y empiezas a preparar la cena sin muchos ánimos.

Terminas al poco rato y te sientas a esperar a que tu amigo llegue. En lo que esperas no pruebas bocado alguno, no tienes hambre. Cosa extraña en ti considerando de lo mucho que gustas del comer no obstante, no te sientes con los ánimos suficientes como para comer. Durante tu tiempo de espera te pierdes en tus pensamientos y tu percepción del tiempo se vuelve nula. Lo que te parece un rato pequeño en realidad son horas y horas. Y cuando menos te das cuenta la primera estrella ya ha aparecido en el obscuro cielo y tu amigo aún no llega.

Te empiezas a preocupar y temes que algo le haya podido suceder. Te levantas y te diriges a tu habitación para agarrar una chamarra. Saldrás a buscarlo. No obstante te detienes al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y a tu amigo diciendo que ha llegado. Tiras la chamarra y sales a recibirlo. Algo en él ha cambiado.

Mientras lo miras le dices que si tiene hambre la cena ya está lista. En lo primero que te fijas es en sus ojos y en la tristeza que éstos expresan. Ya después te das cuenta de lo sucio que está su uniforme y en la herida que muestra su puño y no lo dejas comer hasta que no hayas curado esa herida. Al terminar le sirves de cenar y te sientas frente a él.

En lo que come te empieza a decir como se ha sentido desde el día que se salió de la pensión hasta el día de hoy. Te cuenta todo, desde sus pensamientos hasta sus sentimientos y acciones. Lo escuchas atentamente sorprendido por lo que estás escuchando y sólo lo interrumpes para aclarar ciertas dudas que te van asaltando en el momento. Y cuando por fin termina de comer te pide tu ayuda diciendo que quiere cambiar, que quiere ser más abierto.

Suspiras y lo miras. Ves sinceridad en sus ojos. Te paras de la mesa y te diriges a la cocina, preparas un poco de té para ambos y tomas algunas galletas para acompañarlo. Él te reclama por que no le has dirigido la palabra desde que te pidiera tu ayuda. Lo miras con dureza y te sientas a la mesa de nuevo. Le pasas su taza de té, tomas un sorbo de la tuya y comienzas a hablar.

Le dices lo que piensas acerca de él, lo callas en una ocasión y luego le das tu punto de vista acerca de sus acciones. Le dices que siempre puso primero a sus amigos antes que él mismo y que fue por eso que se olvidó de buscar lo que para él era le felicidad. Entiendes que sus amigos y su prometida lo eran todo para él y como tales, él haría todo lo posible por hacerlos felices aún a costa de su propio bienestar. Y ese hecho fue el que lo llevo a donde ahora estaban. Le dices que ya no se debe de guardar las cosas para él mismo, que es mejor que las comparta.

Al final le terminas por decir que piense las cosas un poco antes de levantarte de la mesa y retirarte a l habitación. Al parecer él no se da cuenta de eso pues está reflexionando lo que le dijiste. Sacas tu futón y lo acomodas para después tirarte en él. Te acomodas y en pocos minutos caes profundamente dormido, tanto así que no te das cuenta de cuando entra tu amigo a la habitación.

A las pocas horas te despiertas al sentir una fuerte presencia llenar el cuarto donde estás. Es una presencia que conoces y que conoces muy bien. Te levantas abruptamente y volteas a ver a todas partes. ¿Por qué sentiste su presencia justo aquí y justo ahora? Y lo más importante es que no lo encuentras, no hay rastro alguno que diga que él estuvo ahí. Sientes el rápido palpitar de tu corazón y tu respiración se incrementa. Eso no te pasaba desde la pelea en el continente Mu.

Pero así como sentiste la presencia de ese sujeto la dejaste de sentir. Y por fin te das cuenta de que no eres el único que se ha despertado; Yoh también se ha levantado. Lo ves con la mirada gacha e instintivamente te acercas a él. Le preguntas si está bien. No te responde. Le vuelves a preguntar. Sigue callado. Lo observas fijamente y aun en la obscuridad logras ver que un par de lágrimas caen en su futón. Algo esta mal, muy mal ya que sabes que él no es de los que lloran con facilidad.

Lo vuelves a llamar y esta vez te responde, pero su respuesta te deja completamente paralizado. "Horo Horo, yo…debería de haber muerto ese día". Eso fue lo que te dijo. De inmediato sabes a que día se refiere y vuelves a sentir la presentencia del otro sujeto por un breve momento. Ya no sabes que está pasando y te preguntas ¿qué rayos es lo que va a pasar?

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

ojojojojo!! Ahora el turno fue de Horo Horo!! pero...x ke rayos cambie de prota?? pues muy fácil, es ke, simple y sencillamente habrá partes donde necesitare de este chico para ke vean a Yoh desde otra perspectiva y como podrán ver...no es muy buena...pero esto es el preludio para algo mayor jejejeje

pero bueno por ahora la historia se kedara en ese momento ojojojo

ya ke es hora de conocer la otra parte 0

reviews pliz!! (se aceptan linchamientos)


	8. Nuevas esperanzas, viejas esperanzas

bueno, como dije, aki el cap 8. Este cap y el 9 seran total y completamente contados como Anna asi ke no son muy largos x ke sinceramente me cuesta MUCHO trabajo escribir para/como Anna. Al igual ek el cap anterior, éste lo tenia terminado desde hace algunos meses pero x las mismas razones ke el anterior no lo habia subido.

y como dije antes, aki la historia en si no va a avanzar, sólo es el otro lado de la historia, como la vive Anna. aunke este no es el lado patético de su historia, no, solo es el inicio. Lo feo viene en el prox cap, con el cual llevo rato atorada x ke no se ke mas escribir, simpplemente no se me ocurre nada...(pero ya llevo mas o menos la mitad o un pokito mas, no estoy segura)...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cap. 8.- Nuevas esperanzas, viejas esperanzas…**

Todo en tu vida cambio cuando él se salió definitivamente de la pensión. Tus amigos, tus horarios e incluso tu casa cambiaron. El primer día fue el más difícil de todos. Aceptar su partida no fue nada sencillo y mucho menos lo fue el hecho de aceptar que te había abandonado. Pero en tu inocencia no lo quisiste creer y lo buscaste como desesperada por toda la escuela e incluso creíste que el enano de su amigo sabía algo de él y le llamaste el día anterior.

Al no obtener la respuesta que querías, corriste a tu casa después de la escuela y lo buscaste en su alcoba. Ahora te arrepientes de haber abierto esa puerta pues al haberlo hecho, todas tus esperanzas de que él regresara se esfumaron como el humo siendo llevado por el viento. Pero no, esto no podía ser real debía de ser una broma, una cruel broma. Así que mandas a unos cuantos espíritus a buscarlo.

No te mueves de la habitación sino hasta que los espíritus regresan y éstos te informan que no lo pudieron encontrar es más, ni su presencia pudieron sentir. Caes inevitablemente al suelo, amargas lágrimas recorren tu rostro y para colmo tu mente te juega chueco haciéndote creer que ha regresado cuando todo está tal cual lo había dejado.

Regresas a tu habitación y te tumbas en tu futón aún derramando varias lágrimas. Es tanto tu dolor que no te das cuenta de a qué hora te quedaste dormida. Despiertas a penas los primeros rayos del sol entran por tu ventan. Ves tu reloj, es hora de levantarse. Te paras sin muchos ánimos, bajas y apenas si comes algo y en la escuela sólo lograste soportar las tres primeras clases antes de irte de ahí.

Caminas sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitas encontrar consuelo en algo, en lo que sea. No importando si es en una persona o en un objeto. Sólo necesitas consuelo y es en esa necesidad que pasas justo enfrente de uno de los cafés más populares de la ciudad y crees verlo ahí. Te das cuenta de ello después de que pasas el café y rápidamente regresar sólo para comprobar que tu mente te había jugado otro juego.

Pensaste en entrar pero ¿para qué lo haces si él no está ahí? Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y además no traes mucho dinero encima lo cual no te da ni la más mínima excusa para entrar ahí. Te sigues de largo sin saber que el destino tiene juegos aún más crueles preparados para ti. Al llegar a la pensión te encierras en tu cuarto tal cual lo hacías cuando niña.

Lo que restó de la semana no fue muy diferente al primer día después de su partida. Estuviste deprimida durante todo ese tiempo y lloraste muchas veces por las noches. Comiste muy poco y constantemente te saliste de clases. Fue en tu última salida que todo cambió.

En esa ocasión llegaste al parque que habías visitado con él un par de veces después de que regresaran de la Shaman Fight. Te sentaste en una de las tantas bancas del lugar deseando que nadie te viera ahí, totalmente sola, derramando lágrimas que sabías no traerían al chico de vuelta. Sólo paraste cuando viste una flor frente a ti, y vaya que esa era una flor muy bonita. Sus blancos pétalos parecían brillar debajo del tenue sol de ese día dándote un poco de alivio.

- Una señorita tan linda como usted no debería estar sola en un parque llorando – te dijo la voz de aquel que sostenía esa flor frente a ti. Lo volteas a ver y resulta ser que esa persona es un joven no muy mayor que tú y que es bastante atractivo.

Lo miras sorprendida y tratas de limpiar tus lágrimas lo más rápido que te es posible. Te es sumamente penoso que alguien te haya visto en esa condición. El joven te sonríe, es claramente visible que le agradas y no se ve que te vaya a dejar pronto.

- Espero que me permita hacerle compañía al menos por este día – te dice él. Lo miras a los ojos, no ves malas intenciones en ellos, así que le permites estar a tu lado.

Agachas la cabeza de modo tal que tu cabello tape tu mirada y a modo de respuesta sólo dejas que tu cabeza se mueva de arriba a bajo. Sientes que el joven se sienta a tu lado. Por alguna razón, su compañía te hace sentir mejor de algún modo.

Después de un rato de sólo estar sentados, lo volteas a ver. Se ve calmado y sus ojos sostienen una mirada profunda y llena de misterio. Nada comparado a él. Lo observas cautelosamente y a pesar de que un aire de despreocupación lo rodea, ese aire no se parece en nada al aire de despreocupación que rodeaba al peli- castaño.

Te sientes cómoda a su lado muy cómoda a decir verdad y eso te empieza a asustar ya que aún, muy en contra de tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos siguen estando con el castaño. Pero, estar a su lado, te hace sentir tan bien, incluso piensas que él te podría ayudar a olvidar al castaño.

Con eso te asustas en serio y además empiezas a dudar. ¿Realmente quieres olvidar al castaño o prefieres seguir esperando a su regreso? Le quitas la mirada de encima al joven que está a tu lado y te pierdes en la inmensidad del parque. Ya no sabes que quieres, podrías esperar al castaño, podrías no hacerlo. Y en todo caso ni siquiera sabes sí el castaño piensa regresar o no. En fin, si esperas, sales perdiendo, si no esperas él sale perdiendo.

- Veo que ya se encuentra mejor – la voz del joven te saca de tus pensamientos. Sus ojos te miran fijamente poniéndote nerviosa. Otra vez, sólo afirmas con la cabeza.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Qué acaso es tan difícil decir un sólo monosílabo? Vamos, ¡habla! Nunca antes te había pasado algo como esto. Siempre que hablabas lo hacías completamente segura de ti misma, sin miedo a errores ni fallas. Y ahora, ni un simple monosílabo puedes emitir.

- Disculpe mi intromisión pero la causa de su llanto es por pura casualidad ¿un chico? – su pregunta dio en clavo. Sientes como tus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas que tú luchas por reprimir. El joven se pone de pie y se sienta frente tuyo – ningún chico que le haga llorar y sufrir de esa manera merece su atención o compañía.

Lo miras sorprendida ante tales palabras. Su mirada se ve seria y aun así cálida y eso te hace sentir querida y protegida.

- Tome esta flor como recordatorio de mis palabras. Confío en que algún día pueda encontrar a esa persona que le haga sonreír. Estoy seguro que la belleza de su sonrisa no se compararía ni con el amanecer más bello de este mundo.

El joven te dio la flor antes de marcharse y la cogiste como quien agarra a un recién nacido sólo para admirarla de igual manera. Y al momento en que lo volteaste a buscar con la mirada, todo lo que viste fue su espalda ya muy lejos. Fue entonces que se te ocurrió preguntarle su nombre.

Te paras rápidamente y dejas la flor encima de tu maletín escolar. Empiezas a correr hacia donde viste que iba esperando alcanzarlo. Cuando llegas casi a la entrada del parque te resignas, él ya no está tan sólo desapareció de tu vida tal cual apareció. Regresas a la banca donde estabas y la flor que te dio sigue ahí. Bueno, al menos eso no desapareció.

Te sonríes a ti misma. Ya basta de sufrir y llorar por las noches, ya basta de sentirte mal y completamente sola. El castaño no es el único hombre en el mundo que te puede hacer compañía y eso te lo acaba de demostrar un completo extraño. Así que no te vas a dejar vencer por algo como esto, vas a salir a delante, si el castaño regresa a tu lado, te sentirás muy feliz y si no lo hace, no te puedes quedar sentada ahí todo el tiempo sintiendo pena por ti misma. No, no lo harás. Hay demasiados hombres en el mundo así que seguramente encontrarás a otro. Ese misterioso y extraño joven te dio la esperanza de hacerlo.

Con nuevas esperanzas, un nuevo camino se abre para ti aunque eso no signifique que te resignarás completamente a que el castaño regrese. Tomas la flor con sumo cuidado y luego tomas tu maletín. Es hora de regresar a tu casa y empezar todo de nuevo.

Pasaron dos meses desde que tuviste ese encuentro con aquel joven misterioso y desde entonces has tenido más citas de lo que puedes recordar. Si bien, con muchos chicos sólo saliste una vez, con otros llegaste a salir dos o tres veces más, y es con uno de esos chicos con el que te quedaste de ver hoy en la estación del tren. Aprovecharon que ese día no tendrían clases para salir.

Llegaste a la estación a las diez en punto justo como habían acordado y él ya te estaba esperando. Eso era algo que te gustaba de él, siempre llegaba unos minutos antes para no hacerte esperar además de que era todo un caballero. Cuando llegaste te miró unos cuantos segundos completamente embobado lo cual te incomodó un poco. Fue ante tu incomodidad que él reaccionó.

Te sonrió y te dijo lo bien que te veías ese día. Te sonrojas levemente y le sonríes de vuelta. Él te habla, te dice que es hora de empezar a caminar. Caminan por un rato hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegan al lugar al que te prometió te llevaría pero que iba a ser sorpresa. Nunca te esperaste que te fuera a llevar a uno de los mejores cafés de la ciudad que no sólo servía los más ricos postres si no también unas bebidas excelentes.

Entraron como si nada al lugar pues a su lado sentías que podrías entrar hasta a un palacio como si este fuera más conocido que tu casa. Recorrieron con la vista el lugar y decidieron sentarse en una mesa que se encontraba libre a lado de una ventana. Una vez sentados retomaron su conversación y al poco rato les dejaron las cartillas.

Las vieron, pidieron su orden, siguieron platicando, les atendieron, siguieron platicando, en fin, todo iba muy bien, te sentías muy a gusto con el chico y la comida y el servicio eran excelentes. Todo cambió abruptamente cuando se te ocurrió ver a aquel que los estuvo atendiendo y te topaste con su mirada.

Te paralizaste y te sonrojaste. Él te miró como lo solía hacer lo que te puso más nerviosa y tu tortura terminó únicamente porque él se tenía que retirara atender otra mesa. Al salir, tu acompañante te miró con despecho. Era claro que no le había gustado la forma en que el mesero te había mirado mas eso a ti no te importaba. Te importaba el hecho de que ahora sabías donde encontrar al castaño.

Pasaste otro rato con tu cita antes de regresar a tu casa aún aturdida por lo sucedido en el café y un poco molesta quizás porque el chico te reclamó pero, fueron los celos lo que lo llevaron a hacer eso y por eso no le dijiste nada, sólo le dedicaste una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

Después de ese encuentro te empiezas a preguntar si habrá alguna posibilidad de que el castaño y tú se reconcilien. No obstante tienes muchas dudas de que eso pase dado que no sabes si él quiera volver contigo o no. Después de todo no tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué te abandonó. Eso te deprime un poco pero la idea de rehacer tu vida completamente a tu gusto y a tus necesidades te anima un poco.

Lo único malo es que con el dinero que te queda no podrás vivir por mucho tiempo así que tendrás que buscar trabajo. Al parecer esta necesidad es escuchada porque al poco rato te habla tu mejor amiga diciéndote que tiene que hablar contigo que tiene problemas y son esos problemas los que te arrastran a la vida que llevarás por algún tiempo.

Después de ese día, tu amiga y tú se dedicaron a buscar trabajo y departamento encontrando ambos en un plazo de dos días e irónicamente terminan trabajando en el mismo café donde trabaja el castaño aunque con horarios diferentes.

Tu primer día en el café fue bastante fácil considerando que casi no hubo clientes. El segundo hubo un poco más y para el tercero, el café estaba a reventar. Tu jefe estaba que no lo creía, desde hace algunos meses el turno de la tarde era el más tranquilo con el 90 de la capacidad del café lleno y ahora, hasta se tenía que hacer fila para entrar.

Eso no te agradaba mucho pues muchos de los clientes, hombres principalmente, sólo iban al lugar para verte, si pedían algo era por mera excusa para que no los echaran. Claro que a tu jefe ese hecho no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, esas visitas representaban ingresos para él.

La primera semana que tuviste así te fue incómoda ya que no estabas acostumbrada a tener tantas miradas sobre de ti y mucho menos a tener que rechazar como a diez hombres por día, mínimo. Para la segunda, la política del lugar acerca de los acercamientos con los meseros te ofreció la excusa perfecta para rechazar a cuentos clientes pudieras sin hacer esfuerzo alguno y con los más pesados, simplemente te quejabas con tu jefe.

Fue hasta la tercera semana que te empezaste a acostumbrar a trabajar en el café. Rechazabas a aquellos que no te interesaban y salías con los que lograban la aprobación del jefe para acercarse a ti y vaya que eran contados.

Sí, ya todo era más normal para ti. Te habías acostumbrado ya a ir por la mañana a la escuela y por las tardes ir al trabajo e incluso habías logrado intercalar tus tareas escolares con el horario del café y hubo veces que tus propios compañeros te ayudaban con tus tareas. Y lo mejor de todo era que tus calificaciones se mantenían intactas causando la envidia ocasional de tu amiga, lo cual te era sumamente cómico.

Para tu cuarta semana con la misma rutina ya ni te acordabas de cómo era tu vida anterior y hasta cierto punto ya ni te importaba. Estabas muy cómoda con las cosas como eran ahora y lo más importante era que te divertías. Conocías nuevas personas, tenías nuevas experiencias y más que nada, podías decir que tenías amigos. Estabas realmente feliz pero había ocasiones en las que no podías ocultar ese vacío que sentías al pensar en él y eso te lastimaba.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

y he ahi el primer cap de los dos ke estaran dedicados a Anna pero como dije estoy atorada con el segundo (ke vendría siendo el cap 9) y no se para cuando lo termine asi ke no prometo nada xD

espero les haya gustado este cap, en lo personal, la escena del parque la adoro!! y para ser sincera, no la tenia contemplada en ningun momento, sólo salió conforme iba escribiendo xD

reviews pliz!! (se aceptan linchamientos)


	9. Ilusión, desilusión

yay!!!! cap 9 despues de mucho!!!! este cap lo acabo de terminar hace...ayer xD y pssss es mas largo de lo ke esperaba, creo yo es uno de los caps mas largos ke he escrito (junto con el cap 7, yo creo son los caps mas largos de esta historia hasta el momento) y este es el segundo y ultimo cap ke escribo como /para Anna, asi ke disfrutenlo ñ.ñ

espero hayan tenido una linda navidad y un gran año nuevo, este cap considerenlo un regalo atrasado de ambos xD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cap. 9.- Ilusión, desilusión…**

Fue un día durante tu quinta semana que el dolor de la separación te llegó más. Ese día te despertaste de un inusual mal humor que no trataste mucho en ocultar. Tu amiga te pregunto que tenías pero ni te molestaste en responderle, no tenías ganas. Sólo la miraste unos cuantos segundos para dejarle claro que no hablarías y después te dirigiste al baño.

Prendiste la regadera y sin saber por qué al sentir las primeras gotas de agua sobre tu piel, te soltaste a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacías. La reminiscencia de él aún te persigue y por mucho que luches, no logras olvidarla. Quieres olvidarlo, de verdad que quieres, pero al mismo tiempo no deseas hacerlo.

Es una constante lucha que libras en tu interior y fue en esa lucha que decides salir con otros chicos. Sólo quizás así, puedas olvidarle. No importa lo mucho que creas en tu fortaleza, ésta te traiciona en una infinidad de veces. No importa lo mucho que le quieras olvidar, su sonrisa siempre te acecha. En fin, por mucho que luches, no logras olvidarlo.

Su sonrisa, su mirar, su forma de ser, todo de él aún te persigue aunque no te des cuenta. Siempre que sales con algún chico tratas de encontrar algo de él reflejado en el chico. Y cuando no lo logras, simplemente lo rechazas. ¿Es tanta tu necesidad por estar con é? Te preguntas varias veces y en todas te respondes que sí.

Le amas, de verdad le amas y eso no lo puedes olvidar. Por que ¿cómo olvidar al ser que más has amado en este mundo, cuando el amor es un sentimiento que cuando lo has experimentado no lo quieres dejar ir? No tienes respuesta y si la tuvieras ya la hubieras llevado a la práctica. Al fin y al cabo tampoco puedes olvidar que fue él el que te dejó.

Eso fue lo que más te dolió, su acción. Sus palabras te podían dar lo mismo porque por muchas cosas que te dijera, él seguía ahí y eso es lo que te importaba. Tenerlo al lado, saber que si necesitabas de él, él no dudaría en ayudarte. Él siempre estaba ahí para ti sin importar que. Y ahora se había ido.

Te sales de bañar sumida en tus pensamientos. Sigues sin entender por qué se fue si se supone que estaban bien entre ustedes. Él nunca te había dicho si algo le incomodaba o no. Pensándolo bien, rara vez te decía lo que pensaba o sentía respecto a una cosa por lo que realmente no podías decir si realmente estaba a gusto con las cosas como estaban entre ustedes.

Ese era un dilema porque, tal vez, esa había sido la razón por la que se fuera pero podría ser que no. ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso le era tan difícil hablar? Ahora sólo por eso te encontrabas más confundida que antes. Y aunque la causa fuera su relación de nada te serviría saberlo ya que aun así no sabrías que es lo que estaba mal.

Al parecer cada que pensabas en ello, todo se dificultaba y se hacía más doloroso. Porque cada vez que pensabas en ello, se hacía más evidente que no podías olvidarle. Lo intentabas, de verdad lo intentabas pero cada intento terminaba siendo un gran fracaso. Y sin saberlo cada vez te aferrabas más a su recuerdo.

Te decías a ti misma que poco a poco lo estabas superando aun a sabiendas de que te estabas engañando. Mas era tal tu deseo de olvidarle que no te importo engañarte. Entre más creyeras que lo estabas superando mejor te sentías. Sin embargo cuando la cruda realidad se hacía presente con tal fuerza que te era imposible ignorarla, no podías hacer más que tirarte a llorar.

Dolía y dolía mucho. Era un dolor que nunca antes habías experimentado. Incluso el dolor de saberte odiada y abandonada era poco comparado con el dolor que sentías cuando la realidad de su pérdida se hacía presente. Cuando niña te acostumbraste al dolor porque era lo único que tenías y era lo que regía tu vida. Pero ahora el sentimiento de saberte querida y apreciada por alguien más era lo que te daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Él te había dado eso. Él te regaló palabras de aprecio y sonrisas llenas de afecto. Él te hizo sentir como una persona importante en la vida de alguien más. Y lo más importante, él te había hecho sentir amada. Y aun a pesar de todo eso, ahora te hacía sentir como la persona más idiota y más miserable que había pisado la faz de la tierra.

Quieres odiarlo por esto, maldecirlo ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerte esto? Y encima ¡no puedes hacer nada! Hay tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ti que cualquier opción que tomes te acabará lastimando. Si decides olvidarlo te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida y si decides recordarlo, el dolor sería tal que no aguantarías por mucho tiempo.

Estás en un callejón sin salida el cual la luz no es capaza de alcanzar. Estás completamente perdida en un laberinto cuyo fin es lastimarte más y más. Tus propios miedos y dudas te acorralan dejándote sin esperanza alguna. Estás cayendo en la desesperación del borde de la locura.

Intentas ignorarlo y salir adelante, airosa, triunfante de la batalla del dolor. Lo logras y al momento siguiente te ves sumida en la desesperación. Luchas por encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace mas tu corazón lo mata antes de que lo alcance. Sonríes intentando ocultar tu emoción cuando ésta está al borde de llevarte a cometer una locura.

Buscas consuelo por todos lados mas pareciera que éste rehúye de ti. Te desangras interiormente cuando exteriormente irradias vitalidad. Derramas lágrimas que no son vistas y ocultas sonrisas que encantan personas. Aparentas ser fuerte cuando en realidad eres la persona que necesita salvación más desesperadamente.

En fin, quieres aparentar ser fuerte cuando en realidad eres débil. Y es en esa debilidad que guardas la vaga esperanza de un mejor mañana. Un mañana en el que él esté a ahí para ti y sólo para ti. Y todo lo guardas tras una máscara de confianza y superioridad. Máscara que olvidaste usar el día de hoy.

Todos en la escuela se preguntaban que tenías, por qué no eras la chica mandona e irresistible que acostumbrabas ser. Por qué actuabas de una forma tan deprimida y distante. Y a todos sólo los veía con una expresión aterradora y amenazante. No querías hablar con nadie, no querías ver a nadie y sin embargo te veías obligada a hacerlo.

No podías faltar a la escuela y mucho menos al trabajo. Necesitas sobrevivir de alguna forma y esas dos cosas son tus únicas armas para hacerlo. Tendrás trabajo si sigues estudiando, tendrás techo, vestido y comida, mientras sigas trabajando. No importa lo mal que te sientas o lo mal que te encuentres. Necesitas vivir, quieres vivir tan sólo por tener un día más con él.

No te rendirás tan fácilmente, no te abandonaras a la obscuridad sin antes haber luchado con todo tu ser. No serás un juguete más en el cruel juego del destino. Lucharás hasta que tu alma quede destrozada si fuere necesario. No te dejarás vencer ante nada. Sacarás fortaleza de tu debilidad y de esa fortaleza te aferrarás para conseguir una victoria.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y sabes que el miedo de la derrota te acechará constantemente mas esto no te importa. Quieres la victoria sobre todo dolor, sobre todo arrepentimiento, sobre todo sufrimiento. Y lucharas hasta la muerte si así lo tuvieras que hacer.

¡Así que ya basta de tanta depresión! Eso sólo hace que te veas más patética de lo que realmente eres. Eres una persona que se ha sabido superar a sí misma en diversas ocasiones y que además ha salido airosa de situaciones que hubieran destrozado a cualquier otra persona. E irónicamente, no puedes lidiar con el hecho de que un tipo te dejo.

Sí, así es, un tipo, sólo eso y como él hay muchos. Entonces no hay porque deprimirse. Tipos como él hacen promesas que luego no cumplen trayendo como consecuencia el dolor de la otra persona. Así que ¿de qué te extrañas? Eso pasa todo el tiempo y no eres la única a la que le pasa.

Decides ya no pensar más en eso al darte cuenta de la "realidad" y te sientes mal por haberte dejado manipular por la situación. Ya no le darás importancia, no la tiene. O al menos eso es lo que te gustaría creer.

Es tanta tu negación que es en ella en la que has creado esa realidad sin darte cuenta de que en verdad tu sufrimiento es más de lo que puedes manejar o aguantar. De hecho, es un sufrimiento que ningún ser humano sería capaz de sobrellevar y tú no lo quieres ver. Te has hecho creer que él no vale la pena, que es un idiota que no sabe lo que hace y que tú te mereces algo infinitamente mejor. Cuando la realidad es que no vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que él para ti.

Porque ¿en dónde encontrarás a alguien que te obedezca sin chistar, que cumpla cada capricho tuyo sin quejarse y que aparte de todo siempre tenga una sonrisa cálida para ti? Puedes estar 100% segura de que no encontrarás a alguien así aparte de él, pero no lo quieres ver. Te niegas a verlo así y lo peor es que lo haces inconscientemente. Por lo que crees en esa realidad que te has formado hace algunos momentos.

Crees que podrás encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace con gran facilidad. Después de todo los hombres caen como moscas muertas ante ti y lograr que hagan lo que quieres no te ha de representar esfuerzo alguno. Pero no estás tomando en cuenta el hecho de que a nadie le gusta ser mandado y que ese simple hecho puede haber sido el causante de semejante ruptura. Mas en tu ceguera no eres capaz de asimilar esa simple realidad.

Con cada día que pasa te vas creando una "realidad" aún más falsa y distorsionada de lo que realmente es. Si tan sólo el orgullo y el mido te dejaran podrías ver las cosas tal cual son y podrías encontrar una solución al problema en cuestión.

Si bien, lo hecho, hecho está, lo que todavía no se hace puede ser tu salvación. Claro, siempre y cuando sepas jugar bien tus cartas. Porque de nada te servirá la mejor mano si no la sabes jugar. Pero como el orgullo y el miedo te siguen a todos lados esto te es imposible.

Tienes más miedo del que quieres aceptar tener. Tu orgullo es más grande de lo que crees al grado de que lo confundes con otro tipo de sentimientos. En fin, estas hecha pedazos y no lo admites por miedo y por orgullo. Nunca antes te habías visto tan débil e insignificante como te ves ahora. Y te asusta más el saber que esto se debe únicamente a lo que él hizo.

No quieres que los demás vean esa parte tuya, te asusta que lo hagan o digan a causa de eso. No quieres que la vean porque incluso tú te has tragado tu propia mentira. Incluso tú crees más en la máscara que te has creado que en la realidad misma de tu ser y de tu alma.

Te aterra saber que eres débil, te aterra saber que no eres tan fuerte como deberías de ser. Y te aterra aún más saber que no puedes ser cómo la chica que todos admiran y respetan. La chica que creaste para esconder lo que en verdad eras y eres y lo que de verdad sientes. Porque una mente tan débil como la tuya necesita creer en una ilusión de fuerza y seguridad para no dejarse mostrar tal cual es.

Es por eso que los días en que dejas caer tu máscara nadie te reconoce y nadie te admira. Esos días son poco más que un infierno y no obstante; esos días son los únicos donde puedes ser tú misma; mostrarte al mundo tal cual eres: una persona frágil que necesita más de lo que cree y más de lo que tiene.

Especialmente hoy, te dejas ver más que ningún otro día. Y también hoy, te engañas más que en ningún otro día. Porque hoy el miedo es tan grande y tan perturbador que lo confundes con orgullo y por eso te ciegas de una forma tan cruel y despiadada haciéndote creer tantas mentiras.

Te has hecho creer que él es un idiota, – que ciertamente lo es pero no del modo en el que tú lo crees – que mereces a alguien mejor. Que te has dejado llevar por una situación, que tu sufrimiento no es como lo pintas, que es menor. Que eres fuerte y que podrás encontrar a alguien que lo supla y la mejor de todas, te hiciste creer en algún momento que lo olvidarías para siempre y que seguirías tu vida como si él no hubiera existido.

¡Ilusa! Como si pudieras hacer esto último. Sería más fácil quitarte la vida a olvidarlo que. en el último de los casos, esto último funcionaría tan bien como lo primero. Sin darte cuenta hiciste del olvido un sinónimo de suicidio.

No puedes vivir sin su recuerdo, no puedes vivir sin saber que lo amaste. Lo necesitas de tal forma que toda su existencia es el pilar de la tuya. Y sobre todo no puedes vivir sin estar lejos de él.

Otra persona podría vivir feliz con tan sólo el recuerdo de lo vivido junto al ser amado. Otra persona podría vivir feliz aun sabiendo del abandono y del dolor que éste causa. Mas tú no eres otra persona porque no crees que otra persona haya amado del modo en el que tú lo has hecho. Y esto es lo que te hace ser débil, creer que eres la única que sufre por el abandono del ser amado.

Si no fueras tan terca y tan cerrada te darías cuenta de que hay más personas que sufren y que sufrieron de lo mismo que tú y que sin embargo se sobrepusieron y continuaron con sus vidas y que, en algunos casos, encontraron a alguien que realmente valía la pena y los que no, simplemente no se resignaron. Pero tienes que ser terca.

En fin, sintiéndote patética saliste de la escuela y te dirigiste al trabajo sin importante lo que los demás pensarían de ti. Y sin darte cuenta ibas justo detrás de algunos de los chicos que trabajan contigo claro, esto hasta que escuchaste parte de lo que estaban conversando.

-Ah, me dijeron que el hoy el jefe esta particularmente molesto – se quejó uno de ellos.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó otro.

- Me dijeron que casi despide a uno de los chicos de la mañana ¡simplemente por pararse mal! – dijo un tercer chico.

-¿¡En serio?! – exclamaron los otros dos.

- Si y es información confiable.

- ¿Y cómo lo afirmas?

- Nicole trabaja ahí en la mañana.

- ¿Tu novia?

- Sí ella.

- Entonces ella debe de saber por qué el jefe está de tan pésimo humor.

- Me dijo que es porque uno de los chicos que también trabaja en la mañana ha estado faltando – al escuchar esto, un terrible escalofrío recorrió tu espalda y volteas a ver a los tres que están delante de ti dándote cuenta que son los tres chicos que trabajan contigo. Escuchas con más atención.

- ¿Y se sabe por qué? – preguntó el chico más alto de los tres, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Si mal no recuerdas responde al nombre de Yamato.

- Aparentemente se encuentra enfermo – contestó el chico de la novia que según tú se llama Kenta.

- Y para esto, ¿cuántos días lleva faltando? – esta vez hablo el último chico que crees recordar se llama Hiroto.

- No estoy seguro, creo que tres o cuatro días – contestó Kenta – ah, como sea está de pésimo humor.

- Ya deja de quejarte y mejor no hagas nada que pueda empeorar su humor – dictó Yamato.

- Sí jefe – contestó desganado Kenta.

Te quedas donde estás dejando que esos tres se alejen sin darte cuenta. Tres o cuatro días, eso te perturba de una manera que te sobrecoge. Si mal no recuerdas, por esos días soñaste con la pelea del continente Mu y de cuando estuviste a nada de perderlo definitivamente.

Tienes un mal presentimiento y ruegas por que no sea él el chico del que estaban hablando esos tres. Aunque realmente no tiene sentido alguno tu preocupación ya que, aunque se tratase de él, no tienes modo alguno de confirmarlo.

Sigues caminando al trabajo sumergida en tus pensamientos y cuando llegas te diriges a la puerta trasera, la entrada y salida de los que trabajan ahí, y si quiera antes de que tú abras, ésta se abre y sin querer chocas contra la persona que va saliendo.

- Disculpa, no estaba viendo – volteas a ver a la persona y te quedas pasmada – tú….

- ¡Anna! – la mirada de sus ojos te impresiona, jamás los habías visto con semejante esperanza reflejada en ellos.

- Yo…

- ¡Anna! Osh, así que aquí estabas, ¿qué estas esperando para entrar? – te apresura tu amiga que justo acaba de llegar. Mira al chico que está frente a ti de mala manera y después te jala adentro del lugar.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

ohhhh!!!!!!!! kien sera ese chico?!!!! ohhhh y les dire ke....no les voy a decir!!!!!!! xD se enteraran hasta el prox cap ke no se para cuando este listo (al menos lo tengo iniciado ke eso ya es algo) y pssss hasta ahi le dejo x ke creo ya no tengo nada ke decir asi ke hasta la proxima!!!!!

pliz!!! review!!!! (no sean flojos, se siente bonito cuando me dejan un review, eso me anima a seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro para escribir)


	10. Reencuentros inesperados

ajajaja, despues de MESES puedo terminar el cap 10 e iniciar el 11. La vdd, una disculpa por la tardanza y futuras tardanzas, el bloqueo temporal en el que vivo no ayuda mucho y la escuela tampoco ayudaba en mucho que digamos pero bueno, oficialmente he terminado el ultimo año de la preparatoria, ahora se vienen mis vacaciones y despues un nuevo inicio, la universidad.

Pero bueno, no quiero detenerlos con mi palabrerio asi que pasemos al cap, que en este cap ya vuelvo a alternar los puntos de vista y como ya no los quiero detener, les dejo leer xD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cap. 10.- Reencuentros inesperados…**

Estando dentro del lugar, te quedas completamente estupefacta, de todas las personas con las que te podías haber encontrado, te tuviste que encontrar con él. Y eso no es todo, su mirada te dejó atónita. Esperanza, algo que nunca viste en sus ojos o no al menos de la forma en que la viste hoy. Te miraba como si fueras un oasis perdido en medio de un desierto infernal.

Te sientes mareada, no estas acostumbrada a sentir emociones de desconcierto así de fuertes y su mirada te desconcertó bastante. Te recargas en la pared en lo que tratas de recuperar el ritmo normal de tu respiración y algo hace click en tu mente. No sólo su mirada es lo que te desconcertó sino lo que significaba esa mirada. Algo estaba mal, muy mal para que te haya visto de esa manera.

Te mareas aún más y recuerdas la conversación de los tres chicos que escuchaste antes de llegar al trabajo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. El chico al que se referían era a él, a Yoh. Por eso Horo Horo te había visto de esa manera hacía pocos momentos. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando y por alguna razón creía quetú podías ayudar. De que manera, no tienes la más mínima idea pero aun así, sabes que él tiene la esperanza de que lo puedas ayudar.

- Anna, ¿qué haces ahí? Si el jefe te ve sin hacer nada ¡te va a despedir! – te grita tu amiga sacándote de tu transe.

- Ah, qué, yo…ahorita voy – contestas percatándote del lugar donde estás. Es hora de trabajar y no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera. Ya al salir te ocuparas de tu encuentro con el chico de cabellos celestes.

Y ahora que lo piensas, por fin sabes con quien ha estado el castaño. Suponías que no estaba solo pues, con lo que lo conoces, sabes que no se aventuraría a llevar una vida como la que lleva sin tener a alguien al lado y que mejor que uno de sus amigos.

Llegaste casi saltando a la escuela y de no haber sido porque eres hombre, muy seguramente lo hubieras hecho. Verla te dio esperanzas que pensaste jamás podrías tener y eso te puso en extremo contento. No sólo ella era una esperanza para ti sino también para tu amigo.

Entras al salón de una manera un tanto ruidosa, no es que importe, pero entrar así te incomoda. Te diriges a tu pupitre y tomas asiento. No crees poder concentrarte hoy tampoco.

- Hey, ¡Horokeu! – te llama uno de tus compañeros que por alguna extraña razón prefieren llamarte por tu nombre verdadero mejor que por tu apodo, aunque realmente ya no te molesta – hoy te ves contento ¿alguna razón en especial?

- Mmmm – meditas que decir – ninguna que te importe – sonríes.

Tu compañero te mira extrañado pero decide mejor no decirte nada la experiencia le ha enseñado que cuando no quieres hablar no lo haces.

El profesor entra al aula y pide orden, no es que estés particularmente haciendo desastre pero como no logras calmarte decides mejor no llamas su atención no vaya ser que te castiguen y no puedes darte el lujo de ser castigado y menos cuando tu amigo está en casa enfermo.

Al pensar en él tu euforia se calma un poco, después de todo sabes muy bien que él se encuentra realmente mal, la fiebre que le asalto ese día no ha bajado y al parecer su cuerpo no reacciona a los medicamentos y eso te preocupa. No sabes hasta que punto será capaz de aguantar su cuerpo porque su espíritu, te has dado cuenta, está hecho pedazos. Desear la muerte es algo que él jamás haría si se encontrara bien mas en su estado actual ya no estás seguro de que realmente sea él el que se encuentra en estos momentos yaciendo en ese futón.

Tantos pensamientos han cruzado últimamente por tu mente que ya no sabes que creer simplemente la verdad de la situación está oculta. No es posible que de la nada haya caído enfermo y menos de la forma en que lo hizo. Estás confundido y eso te pone furioso. Normalmente habrías logrado salir de tu confusión con un poco de ayuda de tus amigos sin embargo ninguno de ellos se encuentra ahí para hacerlo y el único que esta está enfermo. ¡Vaya situación!

El tiempo corre sin tú darte cuenta y cuando menos lo esperas la campana de salida retumba por todo el edificio. Recoges tus cosas y te diriges a casa sin darte cuenta si realmente estás yendo a casa.

Finalmente te detienes y por primera vez en ese camino que has recorrido, alzas la mirada y te topas con que no estás en la entrada del edificio donde vives sino que estas en la entrada del café donde trabajas.

"Anna" piensas. Inconscientemente caminaste hasta el café sólo para verla y hablar con ella. Muy en tu interior sabes que la itako está sumamente preocupada por tu amigo y que en ti puede hallar respuestas que necesita pero más importante, tú la necesitas más a ella, necesitas que vaya con él, que le de ánimos y si puede, que restaure su espíritu. Suspiras una última vez antes de entrar a buscarla.

La puerta de entrada se abre súbitamente causándote un sobresalto. Tú y todos los que están a tu alrededor voltean a ver al recién llegado. Algunos se dirigen hacia él y le dicen que salga pues esa entrada es sólo para empleados a lo que él responde que trabaja ahí en las mañanas y que sólo ha venido para hablar con alguien y sabes que ese alguien eres tú. Todos te voltean a ver a ti ahora, cosa que te incomoda y él sólo te sonríe como respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – entre tu jefe gritando al ver la repentina escasez de meseros atendiendo.

- Gomen, gomen, fue mi culpa jefe – se disculpa el azul – necesito hablar con Kyouyama- san si me lo permitiera.

- Oh, Usui- kun, ¿cómo está Asakura- kun? – ante la pregunta el chico guardó silencio, algo que no te gustó para nada.

- No podrá venir a trabajar mañana tampoco – respondió él.

- Mph, dale mis mejores deseos. Kyouyama, tienes cinco minutos y los demás ¡a trabajar! – con esto, su jefe salió y los demás se fueron a atender.

Miras incrédula al chico que está en frente de ti. No sabes para qué te quiere y eso te pone nerviosa y más cuando sabes que el castaño no se encuentra bien. Lo miras por unos momentos hasta que decide sentarse en una de las bancas que hay ahí. Suspira.

- Anna, yo…no sé como decirte esto pero…necesito tu ayuda – lo miras asombrado – Yoh te necesita, a ti y a nadie más.

Te quedas sin habla. De todo lo que pudiste haber esperado que te dijera, lo que te acaba de decir definitivamente no se encontraba en la lista por lo que abres y cierras la boca como un pez fuera del agua en espera que de tus labios salga una respuesta. Al no hacerlo mejor cierras la boca.

- Sabes, todo ha sido muy confuso estos días, sé que él te necesita y que todavía no ha llegado su momento sin embargo, pareciera ser que todo está en su contra. No logro hacer que se levante ni las medicinas logran hacer su trabajo, es como…si algo que va más halla de nosotros se lo estuviera llevando.

Lo miras sorprendida, nunca te imaginaste que el azul pudiera ser tan sensato como se estaba mostrando ahora y jamás lo habías visto tan cansado. Suspira.

- Y eso no es todo y…ni siquiera estoy seguro de sí realmente te debería decir esto pero, ya que llegué hasta aquí no iré para atrás. Ha habido ocasiones en las que…he sentido la presencia de Hao.

Un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre y tu mente evoca recuerdos que has luchado por olvidar y que sin embargo aún hay noches en que te persiguen.

- Necesito, necesito que vayas con él, quizá sólo así puede suceder algo.

Lo vuelves a mirar. Sus ojos expresan todo el miedo, frustración y cansancio que ha experimentado esos días y sin saber por qué, asientes lentamente con la cabeza. Algo te dice que tienes que hacerlo, que quizá, como él dice, tú seas la única que puede ayudar al castaño que quizá sólo con tu presencia las respuestas que él está buscando le sean otorgadas.

Lo miras sin asimilar lo que acabas de hacer y todo lo que acabas de sentir. Él sonríe un tanto aliviado, agacha la cabeza y segundos después se levanta del lugar que se encuentra ocupando aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias – guardas silencio – mañana es tu día libre ¿no?

Lo miras sorprendida. No te esperabas que supiera cuando es tu día libre.

- Por tu cara veo que así es, entonces nos vemos aquí en la tarde a la hora que inicia tu turno. Esto ya no puede esperar más tiempo – te dice a modo de despedida.

Sales del lugar y al cerrar la puerta te recargas en ella. Tu corazón late con fuerza y te invade un sentimiento que no eres capaz de ubicar: es como si te encontraras ansioso, nervioso, con miedo y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Te incomoda pero por más que tratas no puedes alejar ese sentimiento de ti.

Respiras profundamente varías veces antes de encaminarte a tu casa y a lo que seguramente será otra noche sin dormir.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

yay!!!! Horo tomo el lugar de Yoh!! ajajaja pero esto solo es temporal considerando la situacion de Yoh que no les voy a decir que es lo que realmente le esta pasando, solo les dire que en el prox cap se va a empezar a revelar un poco de lo que le esta pasando a Yoh.

Aprovecho para resolver tu duda Nakontany, lo que pasa es que hay veces en que no hacemos las cosas por varias razones, yo tome dos: miedo y orgullo. En el caso de Anna, ella es una persona muy orgullosa y eso la hace rechazar cosas que puedan herir su orgullo lo que nos lleva al miedo, tan no quiere que su orgullo quede herido que tiene miedo de hacer algo que lo hiera. Aceptar que necesita a Yoh sería herir su orgullo a niveles muy profundos pues ella se percive como alguien autosuficiente que no necesita de los demás. Aceptar que necesita de alguien, que tiene un miedo muy grande y que es debil, tmb heriria su orgullo. Asi que básicamente ella actua por miedo y quiere disfrazar eso haciéndose creer que lo hace por orgullo.

Espero haber sido de ayuda y al menos haberte aclarado ese punto ^.^

Gracias a las personas quese toman la molestia de dejar reviews y agradeceria que los que no lo hacen, lo hagan, vamos nada les cuesta picar un botoncito y escribir unas cuantas palabras, ademas acepto de todo


	11. Dudas

oh dios, es la primera vez que actualizo tan rapido en un muy buen rato xD

justo acabo de terminar este cap asi que vengo a subirlo para todos ustedes que leen mi historia ^.^ este cap vuelve a alternar los povs de horo y anna y x fin se vera un poco de Yoh . Que disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de sk y su historia no me pertenecen, sk es obra de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cap. 11.- Dudas…**

Llegas al departamento y lo primero que haces es ir a checar como se encuentra tu amigo. Te vas a la habitación y lo encuentras dormido, tal cual lo dejaste antes de partir. Su respiración sigue siendo agitada y algo forzada clara señal de la alta fiebre que le ataca y que no le deja ir aun a pesar de todo el medicamento que se encuentra tomando.

Lo miras con un poco de frialdad en tu mirada. No sabes por qué pero en alguna parte de tu interior crees que aquel que se encuentra frente a ti, no es tu amigo. Que él desapareció hace mucho tiempo y aquel que se ha mostrado frente a ustedes durante esos años, es otro.

Fragmentos de la última pelea con Hao llegan a tu mente, como queriendo decirte algo, que fue ahí cuando tu amigo cambió. Que algo sucedió que lo hizo perder su esencia. Que él ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Te asustas ante tales pensamientos sin embargo no logras sacarlos de tu mente. Se aferran a ti como si se trata de algo de vida o muerte y por más que quisieras dejarlos ir hacerlo sería escoger la muerte.

No entiendes por qué tienes esos pensamientos, no entiendes el significado de ellos pero más importante no entiendes por qué estás casi seguro de que son ciertos. Estás confundido y eso te aterra más de lo normal e irónicamente eso agranda tu confusión. Por una parte tus instintos te gritan que tu amigo es otro y por otro lado tu mente te dice que eso no puede ser. Rayos. ¿Qué acaso las cosas no pueden ser más sencillas? ¿Qué acaso tu amigo no puede recuperarse de un simple resfriado? ¿O será que el mundo te odia y por eso decidió jugarte una mala pasada?

Rayos, rayos, ¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan malditamente complicado?! Y lo peor es que durante todo este tiempo no has podido hacer NADA para ayudar a tu amigo. Las cosas no podrían ser más frustrantes ¿verdad? ¡Ja! Sí sólo supieras…

Terminaste tu turno sin ningún incidente afortunadamente y es que la visita del peliazul te dejo profundamente perturbada, tanto así que no fuiste capaz de articular más de tres palabras seguidas en una frase coherente. Por suerte aquellas frases de más de tres palabras que tenías que usar las decías ya como autómata por ello de estar atendiendo a tantos clientes.

Llegaste a tu casa sin decir frase coherente alguna aún. Tu amiga te mira preocupada pero tú no le dices nada, simplemente no tienes la capacidad de pensar correctamente en estos momentos.

Como puedes le das las buenas noches y te metes a tu recámara todavía demasiado perturbada como para hacer otra cosa que no sea tumbarte en tu cama y mirar al techo como si éste fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sin darte cuenta caes en un profundo sueño.

La alarma de tu reloj suena incesantemente hasta despertarte. Reluctante apagas la dichosa alarma y sales de la cama. Te sientes fatigada aun a pesar de haber dormido sin despertarte ni una sola vez ni haber soñado nada. Miras la hora, sigues a tiempo. Sales del cuarto y te diriges al baño. Escuchas ruido venir desde la cocina, seguramente tu amiga está preparando el desayuno.

Ya en el baño te desprendes de tus ropas y enciendes la ducha. Dejas que las gotas de agua golpeen tu espalda a su ritmo inconstante para tratar de relajarte y despabilarte un poco. Las palabras del azul resuenan constantemente en tu cabeza. No sabes qué hacer, no sabes qué pensar, vamos, ya ni siquiera sabes cómo te deberías de sentir. ¿Deberías sentirte feliz por qué finalmente lo vas a ver? ¿Deberías sentirte nerviosa? ¿Asustada? ¿Ansiosa?

Sales del baño y continúas con tu rutina como autómata. No te das cuenta de nada de lo que haces sólo dejas que tu cuerpo se mueva. Prefieres no pensar sólo actuar. Caminas, comes, hablas, te mueves como tantas veces ya lo has hecho sin siquiera darte cuenta. Tu mente está en blanco, no quieres pensar, tienes miedo de pensar porque si piensas vas a tener dudas y si tienes dudas vas a tener miedo. Miedo. Al parecer es una palabra que últimamente se aparece muy seguido en tu vocabulario.

Llegas a la escuela y te vas directo a tu banca regresando pocos de los saludos que esta mañana te han hecho tus compañeros. Te sientas y miras hacía la nada aún temerosa de pensar demasiado. Con suerte las clases te ayudarán a distraerte lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo que podría suceder en la tarde.

Las horas pasan lentas pero tú ni te inmutas ni le das importancia te has perdido en la basta blancura de tu mente como para darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor sólo sientes mas no procesas. En ese estado te pasas todo el tiempo que duran las clases.

El timbre de salida te trae un poco de regreso a este mundo. Guardas tus cosas sin saber si quiera si estás guardando lo que necesitas para tu tarea o si estás guardando cosas al azar. No sabes y no te importa, sólo lo haces.

Te diriges a la puerta del salón cuando tu amiga te para. No le prestas atención a lo que te dice pero a lo que sea que te este diciendo le respondes que un simple monosílabo y te vas sin importarte si fuiste ruda con ella o no, ya después te disculparás o le dirás alguna mentira, lo que sea que venga primero.

Caminas sin darte cuenta realmente de a donde vas. Dejas que tus pies te lleven a donde sea que ellos te dirijan. No piensas, no quieres pensar pero a estas alturas te está siendo imposible no pensar. Sin desearlo, sin quererlo, tu mente empieza a dibujar posibles escenarios de lo que podría pasar esta tarde y cada uno de esos escenarios te llena de dudas.

Luchas para despejar tu mente mas te es imposible hacerlo. Los pensamientos son más fuertes que tu voluntad y ya estás luchando una batalla perdida. Te detienes abruptamente y miras a tu alredor al fin consciente de donde estás. Maldices en tu interior pues cierta parte tuya no quería llegar al lugar donde trabajas por miedo a lo que podría pasar y peor aun, el chico de cabellos celestes ya te está esperando.

Miras llegar a la chica que tan ansioso has estado esperando. Para ser sincero no esperabas que se fuera a aparecer después de todo no le diste chance de responderte la noche anterior tan sólo le dijiste que la verías hoy y te saliste sin darle chance de decirte siquiera "pío".

Agradeces mentalmente a cualquiera que sea la deidad que ve por ti por haber hecho que la chica se apareciera hoy ante ti. Te despegas de la pared en la que te encontrabas recargado y te diriges hacia ella. De la nada te detienes y la observas fijamente. Todo en su rostro te grita que no está segura de lo que está haciendo y que mucho menos está segura de lo que va a pasar. Sus dudas se convierten en las tuyas. ¿Aceptará o no aceptará ir contigo? ¿Querrá ver a tu amigo después de lo que pasó? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no le diste tiempo a responderte ayer?

Tragas saliva con dificultad debido al gran nudo que se ha formado en tu garganta pero no vas a dejar que tu resolución se haga añicos. Estás aquí con un propósito y lo piensas llevar a cabo aun si eso significa tener que llevarte a la chica a rastras.

- Anna – la llamas. Ella te voltea a ver. Ves el miedo en sus ojos.

Tratas de sonreír para tranquilizarla un poco pero sus dudas y su miedo son tan fuertes que incluso te atormentan de más. Luchas contigo mismo hasta que logras esbozar un leve fantasma de lo que sería una sonrisa.

Te mira confundida. No sabe ni que decirte ni como actuar. Lo puedes ver claramente en su mirar. Es más, su lenguaje corporal te dice lo mismo. Y siendo sinceros, tú tampoco sabes qué hacer en una situación como esta. Se miran incómodos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ya no soportas lo pesado de la situación además de que tu poca paciencia no te ayuda en mucho.

Te acercas a la muchacha de dorados cabellos sin saber exactamente lo que estás haciendo ni lo que vas a hacer. Ella te mira extrañada. Tú te sientes extraño y justo cuando la distancia que los separa se empieza a acortar drásticamente para tus estándares. Te paras.

- Viniste – es lo único que puedes decir.

Ella te mira, aún duda. Intenta sonreír pero el leve temblor en su cuerpo la delata. Tiene miedo. Lo sabes, ella lo sabe y aun así no tienen idea de lo que van a hacer. Lo primero sería informarla de como se encuentra tu amigo y su ¿ex? Prometido. Pero algo te dice que no sería muy prudente de tu parte hacerlo o no al menos ahora.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está? – pregunta ella con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.

Su pregunta te toma por sorpresa, no esperabas que fuera ella quien rompiera con la barrera de hielo que se había formado entre ustedes sin que se dieran cuenta. Sonríes nervioso, ahora tú eres el que tiene miedo.

Reuniendo el poco valor que sientes en tu ser, le respondes – él está en el departamento.

Ella asiente a modo de respuesta y tú tan sólo le dices un leve "sígueme" antes de iniciar la caminata hacia el departamento.

Caminas en silencio detrás del chico de cabellos celestes. No estás segura de lo que harás una vez veas al chico ¡diablos! Nunca has estado segura de lo que harás una vez los vuelvas a ver y eso sólo incrementa tus nervios. ¿Podría estar peor la situación? Mejor no preguntes puede que con tu suerte, las cosas empeoren.

Caminan durante no sabes cuanto tiempo pues estás demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar tu errático corazón como para prestarle atención a algo tan banal como eso. Cuando el tiempo se empieza a hacer presente, se detienen. Miras a tu alrededor y notas que están pardos frente a un edificio un tanto viejo y no por eso deja de verse agradable o seguro. Vuelves a mirar a tu alrededor y no tienes la más ligera idea de donde están. Todo lo que alcanzas a ver es una pequeña tienda en una esquina y lo que vendría a ser un quiosco de un pequeño parque.

- Vamos – la voz del chico te sorprende sacándote se tus pensamientos. Asientes y lo sigues al interior del edificio.

Llegan a los elevadores y esperan a que uno baje. Al llegar el elevador se meten con rapidez y el muchacho oprime el botón del quinto piso. Rápidamente ves cuantos pisos tiene el edificio…9 pisos.

Llegan al quinto piso y salen del elevador todavía en silencio. Caminan por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que asumes es la de su departamento. 504 lees. Él abre la puerta y te deja pasar.

Miras con cautela el departamento, no es ni pequeño ni grande y los muebles no están muy descuidados. Frente a ti está una pequeña sala y justo al lado está lo que vendría siendo el comedor: una pequeña mesa cuadrada con cuatro cojines, uno para cada lado. En frente del comedor se encuentra la cocina y al lado de ella una pared con dos puertas, una, asumes, es la puerta de la habitación y la otra probablemente sea la del baño.

El chico detrás de ti suspira sacándote de tu trance de nueva cuenta.

- Vamos.

Lo sigues de nuevo hasta la puerta de la izquierda. "La habitación" piensas. Lo ves pararse al tomar la manija de la puerta. Su semblante totalmente serio y sus nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que toma la manija. Sus ojos enfocados en algo que no puedes ver. Suspira.

- Bien, aquí vamos.

Giras la manija de la puerta y entras a la habitación sin esperar a que la chica te siga. Te paras en el marco de la puerta, desde ahí puedes ver perfectamente a tu amigo. Tu mirada, de nueva cuenta, vuelve a ser fría.

Escuchas un leve jadeo detrás de ti inmediatamente después la chica entra en la habitación y se dirige un tanto incierta a la figura que descansa frente a ustedes.

-Y…Yoh – tu voz se atora en tu garganta. Tal sorpresa te ha causado su estado que tu atención sólo está en él.

Lo miras atónita. Nunca lo habías visto en ese estado, tan enfermo, tan acabo. Su rostro está pálido, con ojeras un tanto marcadas. Su respiración es forzada, su cuerpo se encuentra bañado de sudor, su semblante muestra dolor, desesperación.

No sabes qué decir, no sabes qué pensar, no sabes cómo actuar. Tantas emociones inundan tu cuerpo que te sientes mareada.

Te sientas al lado de la rubia y miras a tu amigo. No sabes qué hacer para confortar a la chica. Tu mismo no sabes qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

Ves a tu amigo pero al mismo tiempo no lo ves. Es como si ya no estuviera. Las dudas del día anterior te vuelven a asaltar poniéndote nervioso y tenso. ¿Le dirás a la chica lo que has pensado o mejor te lo guardaras para ti mismo?

**Fin del capítulo 11**

oh dios! x fin Anna vuelve a ver a Yoh!!! pero el tipo esta inconsciente y no da señales de vida! y x ke se siente asi Horo??? hum...me pregunto x ke será?...ne, no se crean, sí se ke está pasando ^.^

el cap 12 apenas lo voy a empezar a escribir y espero no me lleve mucho escribirlo pero quien sabe, solo les dire que el sig. cap es crucial ya que explica lo que le está pasando a Yoh.

Gracias a las personas quese toman la molestia de dejar reviews y agradeceria que los que no lo hacen, lo hagan, vamos nada les cuesta picar un botoncito y escribir unas cuantas palabras, ademas acepto de todo ^.^

review pliz!!!


End file.
